Blood Candy
by Nakira.Taisho
Summary: Kuran Hanami joins her younger brother Kaname at Kurosu Academy. An integrated parallel to the original story, rated M for sexual content. SEQUEL TO COME
1. Info

**Blood Candy 0- Info**

Kuran Hanami is the older sister of Kuran Kaname, and the only known daughter of the Kuran clan. Hanami is often called Hana as an easier way to say her name, though only by her servant, Maru. Hana is by far older than any in the Night Class, ranging around five hundred or so in human years. She spends a lot of time traveling around the world, studying in different countries for different professions, mostly in language and education, but she's also studied modern medicine and alternative medicine.

Appearance wise, she looks just like her mother, Juuri, but with blue eyes and knee length hair that she wears in a old fashioned bun with three red flower pins holding it up. When she's not out, she wears her hair down in a braid. Her favorite outfit is a red summer kimono with purple butterflies and black and green flowers designed on it, but also wears a Goth Lolita style in black and red with knee length combat boots. Hana also has a tattoo on her left ankle, the same as Zero's tattoo, which seals her other self.

Hana's reflection is a living second personality, more violent and malevolent than Hana herself. The reflection is pleasant when she wants to be, but is crude and embodies Hana's truest thoughts about things seen by the reflection. Anything not reflected in any form of glass or anything that creates a reflection is completely private when the reflection's opinion is concerned. If anything reflective, except water, breaks while Hana is reflected, the reflection switches places with Hana and remains in control of her body until an intact mirror or reflective bit of glass catches her reflection. As a vampire, she naturally has abilities. Her gifts include the ability to fully heal any wound with a touch and no spells, telekinesis, and mild telepathy. Her telepathy is limited to those who share her blood, namely Maru and Kaname.

Minai Maru is the former human servant of Hanami and is the only person that calls her Hana-sama. This is because Maru grew up with her mother as Hana's servant. For a while, both Maru and her mother were bound to Hana through blood, though Hana never turned either of them into vampires, just gave them her blood occasionally, extending their lives slightly. Maru studied science and mechanics in her free time, heavily encouraged by Hana.

Because of this, Maru appears to have a mother daughter relationship with Hana, in which Maru is the daughter. The specific type of relationship is partially because of the fact that shortly after Maru was able to actually study in a school (around the late 1700s early 1800s), her mother died in a horse and carriage accident. Both downplay this in a more modern sense to keep from revealing Maru's age, which is close to four hundred, as a car accident, implying that it happened within the past hundred years. When this happened, Maru's studies were slowed due to the fact that she was injured in the same accident and turned into a vampire in order for Hana to save her life, also the fact that she was the only servant of Hana's after that. Maru is also the only living person that knows all about Hana's reflection.

Appearance wise, she has short black hair that she wears in a half ponytail, blue eyes, and is rather tall. She most often wears a navy blue summer kimono with red and pink cherry blossoms designed on it, but also wears a white and black contrast to Hana's style. She has no special abilities except a slight ability to control water, but not with deadly force, just enough to make cleaning a bit easier.


	2. Brother and Sister

**Blood Candy 1- Brother and Sister**

"Mataku yo! Why do I have to come back home, Kaname?"

"Because I asked you to. And besides, it's mostly Kurosu."

"That's no reason for me to _want_ to go back home, Kaname."

"Then think of it this way. Kiryu Zero is at the school." I hesitate, unsure of what to say.

"He survived?"

"Yes."

"Do you know if…?"

"As far as we know, no one except Zero survived. Hasn't Kurosu already contacted you about this?"

"No. He hasn't…fine. I'll come. But don't expect me to enjoy it or even attend classes. It's not like I need to study about anything."

"I knew you'd say that. I'll meet you at the airport then."

"No need for that. I'll come my own way. Let Kaien know that I'm coming."

"Okay. I'll be seeing you then, Onee-sama." I hang up the phone and start packing.

"Hana-sama, are you going somewhere?"

"Oh. Maru-chan. Yes, I am. Do you want to join me? I'm going to Kurosu Academy. I'm friends with the headmaster, so I can make arrangements for you." My servant, Maru curtsies deeply.

"If it's to serve you, Hana-sama, I will go." I smile.

"Thank you, Maru-chan." I touch her hair and brush it back from her neck. Maru tilts her head slightly, exposing her neck. I turn around and finish packing. "Prepare your things and get ready to leave. We're leaving immediately."

"Hai." Maru leaves the room and I touch my lips. I haven't had any blood in a while. Will I be able to bring both myself and Maru to the school like this? It takes a lot of energy to travel instantly. I straighten out my kimono and head to the door. The phone rings and I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hana? This is Kaien."

"Oh. Hello, Kaien."

"Kaname said something about you having a servant."

"Oh, yes. Maru. She's coming with me, if that's okay. I'd like for her to be enrolled. Oh. As a warning, she's a former human…that won't be a problem will it?"

"Not at all. As long as you can guarantee it's safe."

"Of course. We're about to leave. I assume one of the guardians will greet us?"

"Yes. I'll make sure it's Yuki. Zero isn't very kind."

"Yuki?" I nearly dropped the phone just then.

"I'll explain in full when you arrive."

"You'd better have a good excuse for not calling me about Zero."

"Actually…you know what. I'll explain that while I'm explaining about Yuki."

"You'd better, Kaien. I'll see you shortly." I hang up the phone and notice that Maru is waiting at the door. "Ready?"

"Hai, Hana-sama." I nod and pick up my bag.

"Then let's go." Maru picks up her bag and I concentrate on the school. In a moment, we're at the front gate of the school. A girl waves.

"Hi. I'm Kurosu Yuki. The Chairman asked me to greet you." I set down my bag and Maru picks it up.

"I'm Kuran Hanami. And this is Minai Maru."

"Kuran? Are you…related to Kaname-sempai?" I smile and nod.

"Actually, I'm his older sister. Anno, Maru-chan?"

"Hai?" I glance at the gate and wink.

"Think you can go to the dorm and let Kaname-kun know that we're here?"

"Hai." Maru hurries to the gate and heads towards a dorm.

"I need to speak with the Chairman."

"Right. This way." I follow Yuki to the school building and notice that there are teachers packing up. There aren't any students around though. Classes must be over already. I sniff the air, trying to be inconspicuous. She smells the same as my little sister Yuki…but I thought that she had died with Hahaue and Chichiue. We get to a room labeled Chairman and Yuki knocks on the door.

"Come on in." We go into the room and I hurry to meet Kaien in the middle with a hug.

"It's been a while, Kaien."

"I see you're in a better mood?" I laugh and hit the top of his head.

"You're sadly mistaken if you think that! What the hell is your problem huh?! Did Kaname suggest it or did you come up with this on your own? Practically forcing me to come here when I didn't want to come home!"

"Actually…" I notice the other student in the room and squint.

"Zero-kun?" He looks shocked. I shove around Kaien and examine the guy closer up. "So Kaname-kun wasn't lying to me." I sniff, and nod when I recognize the scent. "Definitely."

"Um…"

"Oh right! You wouldn't remember me. I'm Kuran Hanami."

"Speaking of which, it's about time for the Night Class to be going back to their dorm. You two have patrols to finish." The two students leave and Kaien goes behind his desk.

"Your explanation? And why does Zero smell slightly like that woman? And why didn't I know that Yuki was still alive? Explain yourself, Kaien!"

"Calm down. Really. And I could never get a hold of you! You're always moving around and crap. I was surprised that Kaname was able to get a hold of you."

"I've been in the same place since Chichiue and Hahaue died. I haven't had the energy to move anymore after that. When I heard a rumor through the Hunter's Association about the Kiryu…and I researched it…I thought that even Zero was killed."

"No. He survived. Though he's in about the same shape as your servant that came with you." I stiffen and stare at Kaien.

"So that's why…"

"When he was found, he was covered in blood, but only had a single wound. On his neck. Fortunately, I was the one that found him and it healed before anyone else saw it."

"How dare she? It was Shizuka right?" Kaien nods and I clench my fist, trying not to hit anything or break anything.

"So, how did you come to break the taboo and create a vampire?"

"Oh, Maru? When I left before, I hired her and her mother as servants to assist me in my travels, take care of things while I was sleeping during the daylight hours and such. Maru's mother died in a car accident one day, while Maru was injured almost fatally. I had come to consider Maru as a close friend, almost family, so I decided to save her. Anyways. Yuki. Why is she here? Why didn't I know that my baby sister was still alive?"

"She doesn't remember anything before that day. When your parents died. Afterwards, she was found and attacked by a Level E. Kaname saved her and brought her to me. I adopted her and she's been here ever since."

"It's been ten years…I suppose Hahaue suppressed her vampire blood as well as her memories as her final act?"

"That's the only thing I can think happened. Kaname doesn't seem to know what happened except outside that night." I nod slowly and start to leave. "Oh! Here! Can't go around the school as a student without a uniform. I'll have one ready for Maru tomorrow night before classes." I nod and take the uniform from Kaien.

"I'll come by at dusk to get it then."

"Oh. The rules. Curfew is after classes are over. Because of the humans, we don't want to endanger them. And also, this won't apply to you, but for Maru, no one is allowed to leave campus without my permission. Though naturally, if you or Kaname instruct it, it will be fine. As long as no one gets hurt." I nod and leave the room, heading to the dorm. I get into the front room of the dorm and stare at all of the bowing students. I notice Kaname at the top of the stairs with Maru and glare at him. He shrugs and I sigh.

"Pardon me." I hurry up the stairs and touch Kaname's shoulder. "Kaname-kun." I squeeze and he flinches.

"Onee-sama." I let go of his shoulder and he leads me to a study. Maru is following me closely. "You've already talked to Kurosu?" I nod.

"Of course. I have a question for you. How can you survive with her this close but not touching her?"

"It's only a matter of time." I roll my eyes and catch myself on the desk.

"Hana-sama!"

"Onee-sama, are you okay?" I nod and touch my forehead.

"Yes. Just a little dizzy."

"Depriving yourself again?"

"Of course not! Oh dear." The dizziness gets worse and I nearly fall. Kaname catches me.

"Onee-sama. You shouldn't be so careless. Especially with humans around." I nod.

"I know that. I just need to sit down for a minute." Kaname helps me sit on the couch and I lean back, touching my forehead. "Maru-chan…"

"Hai? Anno, excuse me, Kaname-sama."

"Let's go to our room. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Kaname." I get up and Maru supports me. We head to a room and I sit on a bed.

"Hana-sama. Please." Maru moves her hair off of her neck and tilts her head, baring her throat. I nod.

"Thank you." I bite her neck.


	3. First Night

**Blood Candy 2- First Night**

"Are the Day Class students always this loud?"

"Of course."

"Onee-sama? You're actually going to come to class?"

"No. I figured it would be polite to wear this. I have to get Maru's uniform from Kaien. I don't like this. I don't like wearing white."

"It's not solid white." I frown.

"I like the Day Class uniforms better. Nice and black."

"And then you'd be able to blend in with the night."

"That's the point of wearing black, of course. Though I prefer my kimono."

"Let's just go." I nod and Kaname offers his arm. I laugh and take his offer. The gate to the dorm opens and the noise gets louder.

"Stay back please!"

"Good morning girls! You're all so lively and cute today!"

"Is Aido always like that?"

"Yes." I sigh and notice that there are girls glaring at me.

"Who's she?"

"A transfer?"

"And she's already got herself all twined with Kuran." I roll my eyes and notice that Yuki is in trouble. She falls forward and I drop my arm, letting Kaname help her up.

"Are you alright, Yuki?" I walk over and smile at Yuki.

"Hello again, Yuki-chan."

"Kaname-sempai! Hanami-sempai!" She straightens up before bowing. "I'm fine! Thank you very much!" I smirk and wave.

"I'm going ahead. See you!" I hurry ahead of the class.

"Who is she?"

"I seriously think she's a transfer." I roll my eyes and get to the school building quickly, heading straight for Kaien's office.

"Ohayo!"

"Good morning…"

"You have Maru's uniform? She was looking forward to attending classes tonight."

"Right. Here you go." I take the uniform from Kaien. "You're chipper tonight."

"You think so?" I shrug and leave the room, heading back to the dorm. Looks like the crowd of girls has dispersed.

"Maru-chan! I got your uniform!"

"Hana-sama, are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine! Thanks to you. Come on! You don't want to miss class!"

"What about you, Hana-sama?" Maru gets behind the screen in our room and changes into her uniform.

"Of course I'm going as well. I don't want to make a fuss on our first night here. I have no intentions of attending after this though. Except for a night or so occasionally. You know how I am."

"Yes, I do." We leave the dorm and go to the classroom that Kaname is in. I hurry to sit beside Kaname.

"I'm surprised you're present. What happened to not needing classes?"

"Well, I can't quite go about roaming the campus watching Zero-kun, now can I?"

"You're right. You can't."

"At least Maru is able to study. Her studies were interrupted before."

"Ah, I forgot about that." I ignore the rest of the lectures and leave first when the teachers leave. I get out to the hall and stretch, looking around. I wonder where Zero-kun is. I shake my head and run down the hall. I get outside and look around.

I really don't want to go back to the dorm just yet. I want to see Zero-kun. I sniff the air and nod. "Found you." I hurry into the trees towards Zero's scent and find him patrolling.

I wonder how it will end up. He's the last Kiryu. He has to be the one. No. I knew that when I first saw him. When he and his brother Ichiru were born. I knew it all this time. That Zero is the one that is supposed to kill me.

'_At the hands of your lover.'_ That damned prophet.

"If classes have been dismissed, you should get back to the dorm, Kuran."

"So cruel." I come out of hiding.

"What was with you last night when you came?"

"Huh? Oh…right. I was friends with your parents. I'm not surprised that you didn't recognize me though. So whatever. I'll see you around, Prefect." I hurry to the dorm and sigh.

"Everything alright, Hana-sama?" I start and stare at Maru.

"Yes, everything's fine, Maru. Did you need something?"

"Oh. Kaname-sama is looking for you." I nod.

"Thank you, Maru-chan." I head to Kaname's room and close the door behind me. "What do you want?"

"So, how's your future killer?"

"Don't talk about Zero-kun like that."

"It's the truth. If that prophecy has any merit, and according to you and the records, all of the predictions and prophecies of that man came true." I glare at Kaname.

"If you know that, then you wouldn't have made a point to tell me that he was here. You knew I would come if he was here and alive. If you were worried about the prophecy, you would have let me continue believing that Zero-kun was dead."

"Are you that eager to meet your death, Onee-sama?"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it? Why did you come, knowing that Kiryu is the one to kill you?"

"Kaname-kun…" I stare at the ground. "Think about this. How would you react, if you thought that Yuki was dead, and you found out suddenly that she was still alive? It's about the same situation."

"Except that Yuki isn't going to kill me."

"How do you know that? Are you afraid that she'll hate you if she remembers? Then why do you persist in pursuing her? I noticed it earlier. Whether you're afraid of her remembering, you _want_ her to remember. Because then you can be with her. If she recovers her memories and vampire blood, you two can be happy, like Hahaue and Chichiue."

"So you _want_ him to kill you? Is that it?" I nod.

"If it means that I can love, and be loved, before my death, it will be worth it." I notice my reflection in the window and gasp.

"What?" I point at the window.

"My reflection…she was laughing…" Kaname looks at the mirror.

"I only see the two of us. It's just a reflection, Onee-sama." I shake my head.

"She's still…"

"Onee-sama, I really don't see it. Are you okay?" I nod.

"I'm fine." The seal…it must have worn off. "Kaname-kun, I'm tired. I'll see you later." I hurry out of the room and to my room. I go to the bathroom and stare at the reflection in the mirror.

'_I thought I saw you notice me. Finally! The seal is gone. I was getting tired of following all of your movements. Isn't it wonderful that you're the only one able to see me moving?'_ I frown.

"I don't care if you move around. Just don't talk to me." the reflection frowns and stops spinning, looking at me.

'_You're mean. Fine. As long as you don't seal me up again, I'll keep quiet. Though most girls would kill to have her reflection talk to her.'_ I roll my eyes.

"That's called Vanity and I want no part of it. Hold still for a minute so I can see what I'm doing to my hair." She sticks out her tongue, but stops moving around. I pull my hair down and set the pins on the counter.

'_Why do you always wear your hair like that? It's boring to keep the same style all the time.'_

"I thought I told you not to talk to me."

'_Right, sorry.'_ I sigh and start brushing out my hair.

"Hana-sama, are you in here?"

"Yes, Maru-chan. I'm in the bathroom, getting ready for bed."

"Oh. Okay." I braid my hair and go into the room. Maru heads into the bathroom and starts a bath for herself. I change into my nightclothes and decide to start unpacking. Since I didn't get to last night when I got here.


	4. Scent of Blood

**Blood Candy 3- Scent of Blood**

The moon is really pretty. "That's odd. Hanami-sempai isn't in the classroom. I wonder if something's wrong with her." I almost laugh.

"No. She's playing hooky." Zero points at the roof where I'm sitting and I wave. I jump off the roof and land softly beside Yuki.

"Good evening."

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Don't need them. I'm only here because Kurosu and my brother ganged up on me. And also so that Maru can catch up on her studies."

"Then go to the dorm. Night Class aren't allowed to roam campus." I pout.

"How cruel. I don't bite."

"Like I'll believe that. You're a _vampire_. All vampires bite." I reach into my pocket and pull out my box of blood tablets.

"Not necessarily." Oh dear. I catch the scent of blood and stare at the window. My reflection is reveling in the scent and the pain accompanying it.

"Those girls are from the Day Class." Yuki jumps off the balcony and I catch the scent of even fresher blood. She cut her hand on the way down.

"Oh great." Aido and Akatsuki. I jump down as well and watch.

"Who's there?" Yuki reacts to their arrival by extending a staff and attacking. Akatsuki catches it with one hand and sparks fly from the staff where it hit his hand. A hunter's weapon. So Kaien trained her.

"Scary. The chairman has trained you well."

"Oh! The Night Class…Akatsuki Kain-sempai! And Aido Hanabusa-sempai!"

"Oh dear! We only came to look because we smelt blood…how mean, Yuki-chan. We just happened to drop by…" The wind blows, blowing the scent towards me. Yuki's blood smells extremely sweet, like the pureblood she really is tainted with human. Tantalizing. "Ah…such a nice smell…oh. It's your blood."

"Aido-sempai! If you even touch these girls…"

"Kya! What should we do? He said we smell nice."

"I will punish…" Aido touches Yuki's hand.

"Did you fall? The nice smell…is your blood…Yuki."

"Well thanks, but…" Not good.

"I'm really…"

"Aido-sempai!" I start closer.

"Very…tempted."

"Is he a vampire?!"

"No, there's no such thing!" First to take care of the girls. I can knock the wind out of them without actually hitting them with anything at all. Just a little mental pressure on the pressure points on the back of their necks. There. The two girls pass out and I notice that Aido is drinking from Yuki's hand. Definitely not good. I hurry over and grab Aido's hand.

"If I'm not mistaken, Aido-kun, drinking blood isn't allowed here." A clank of metal as Zero shows up, aiming a gun at Aido's head.

"Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden. Did you lose your mind…drunk on the scent of blood…Vampire?"

"Zero! No!" Great. Just great. I pull Yuki back, slap Aido, and twist the gun out of Kiryu's hand in one swift movement.

"I think this is enough." I turn the gun in my hand and glare at Aido.

"Can I have my gun back?"

"If you'll pocket it when I do."

"Why should I?" I examine it.

"Nice. It's new right? Top of the line too. It's not very often that you come across a hunter with a gun of this caliber. It's pretty dangerous. One shot a second ago and Aido-kun would be dead. You might want to put it away." I toss it to Zero and grab Aido by the collar. "You are so lucky that I'm not in charge of you, Aido." I push him back. "You're partially at fault as well, Akatsuki." Kaname shows up and grabs the back of Aido's shirt.

"I'll take care of this idiot and wait for the Chairman's instructions." "Dorm President Kuran…" Zero puts the gun inside his jacket and Kaname looks at him. "Is that acceptable…Kiryu?"

"Zero."

"Take him away, Kuran."

"Kain."

"Me?"

"Why didn't you stop Aido? You're also to blame."

"Yuki-chan, can you take care of the Day Class girls?"

"Yes, Hanami-sempai. I mean, the Chairman will erase their memories." I nod and start for the main building.

"I'll talk to Kurosu." Kaname nods.

"Then we'll leave the rest to you." I get to the main building and go to Kaien's office.

"Kaien, what happened to your desk?"

"Um, Yuki." I laugh.

"There were a couple of girls from the Day Class sneaking around. But that's not what I need to say. Yuki was taking care of them and she cut her hand. It drew out two of the night class, Akatsuki and Aido. Aido actually drank some of Yuki's blood."

"Oh. The punishment for that is ten day's suspension."

"I'll make sure Kaname takes care of it."

"You look pissed." I nod.

"Of course I'm pissed! Someone other than Kaname drank Yuki's blood. Kaname's pissed too." I leave the office and head to the dorm.

'_What's the verdict?'_ I sigh and head through the gate.

'_Ten day's suspension. And Kaien is gonna take care of the girls' memories.'_ I get into the front room of the dorm.

"That's good." I sigh and head towards my room.

"See you later." I get to my room and sit on my bed. Someone knocks on the door. Kaname. "Come in."

"Onee-sama, why didn't you stop him before?"

"I didn't realize that he was actually going to be stupid. I was trying to keep those girls from seeing too much. I stopped him before he went exceedingly far."

"Are you okay? It's stronger for us. The purebloods." I nod.

"I'm fine. But I could tell, by the smell of her blood. The scent and flavor of the pure blood is barely concealed by her human blood. I'm really not surprised that Aido couldn't resist it."

"True. I hate it though." I nod.

"I know. But you know what will happen if _you_ drink her blood." He nods. "It seems all of our conversations lately revolve entirely around Yuki-chan."

"Are you sure you're okay, Onee-sama? You look as tired as you did the other day."

"I'm fine. It's just backlash from going so long without blood before."

"Then…" Kaname starts to move his hair and I shake my head.

"Kaname. Thank you, but I'll be fine without."

"You say that now, Onee-sama." I stand up and touch Kaname's shoulder.

"Please leave. I would like some time to myself." He nods and leaves. I head to the bathroom and start a bath. I go to the sink and pull down my hair.

'_You're upset about something. You know it's really mean of you to keep everything reflective but this one mirror covered up.'_

"I thought I asked you to shut up? Do what you're supposed to and show me what I'm doing, instead of moving around and staying like that."

'_You're so mean sometimes! First sealing me up and then talking so cruelly. You have no idea how lonely it is in here!'_ I roll my eyes and braid my hair, pulling it up into a bun when I'm finished. I strip and move away from the mirror. I turn off the water and step into the tub, sitting down and laying back.

It's as though I can still smell it, Yuki's blood. I cover my mouth and look at the ceiling. Kaname was right. It's worse for us purebloods. This thirst. And it can only be satisfied by other purebloods.

Otherwise, we risk killing our victim. Or worse, making them one of us. I close my eyes. If I keep this up, between Kaname and Maru, I'll be forced to drink from one of them. And if things turn out with Zero, he'll join in on it.

But that wouldn't be so bad. It's strange. No matter how much I try to associate Zero with my impending murder, I can't hate him. I _want_ to be loved. Even if that love will kill me. I've always loved the Kiryu. That's evident by the fact that the prophecy pertains directly to the Kiryu clan. I sigh and get out of the tub, grabbing a towel and wrapping up.


	5. Valentines

**Blood Candy 4- Valentines**

What is all that noise outside? I get up and pull back the curtain. I notice the date. Valentine's Day. No wonder they're so loud this early. I close the curtains and lay back down. I had just gotten to sleep too. Damned girls.

"What's all the noise, Hana-sama?"

"It's just the Day Class girls being annoyingly loud. It's Valentine's Day."

"Oh." I get up and walk over to Maru's bed. I bend over her and kiss her forehead.

"Go to sleep. You need your rest."

"Hai." I go back to my bed and sit on the edge. Valentine's Day…Zero hasn't even looked at me since the incident with Aido. I know that he doesn't care about me at all. I wouldn't blame him if he hates all vampires now. After what happened to his family. But I can't stand to see that hatred.

I want to see him happy, to love him. For him to love me. I lie down and stare at the ceiling. Why? Why can't I bring myself to hate him? But only want to love and be loved by him? Knowing that doing so will kill me. Knowing that any sort of love I harbor for the Kiryu family in itself will bring about my death. I situate myself in bed and cry into my pillow silently.

_"Kiryu-kun! Again!"_

_"Temo, Hana-sensei, I don't want to hurt you."_

_"I'm fine. Again! You'll never be a good hunter if you can't attack a vampire without hesitation!"_

_"Ah, Hai."_

_"Quit hesitating! You could get killed if it were someone else. Just because your teacher's a vampire, doesn't mean you're safe in a fight!" I knock him back and wince as the knife nicks me. "That's enough for today. Tomorrow, I want you to be able to keep from hesitating against me. I am, after all, one of the vampires that are hunted." I turn and start for my mansion._

_"Sensei! Matte!" I look back at my student._

_"What, Kiryu-kun?"_

_"Why are you training me then, to hunt your brethren?"_

_"Because, there are evil vampires out there. There are only a few like me that don't like war. The Hunters are there to protect the ignorant humans from those vampires. And I do this because I have a soft spot for your family. I'll see you tomorrow." He nods and I walk away._

_"How sweet. The Vampire Hunting Pureblood."_

_"It's amazing, don't you think? That even though Hunters hunt vampires, they in themselves hold a small amount of vampire blood. All it would take to make a powerful hunter would be a drink of vampire blood. To awaken that suppressed bit of blood in the hunter and heighten his senses."_

_"You make it sound so easy."_

_"But it is easy. Haven't you noticed that every time a hunter kills and is splattered with the blood of his victim, he gets stronger? The body of the hunter absorbs the blood on his skin, strengthening him. But that's not what you wanted to talk to me about. Interrupting my pleasant walk."_

_"As you know, Kuran, I have the ability of prophecy. Unfortunately for you, my latest vision involves you."_

_"Ah, so you came to prophecy my demise? That's usually the way with your gift."_

_"Your love for the Kiryu will kill you. Worse than that. You'll fall in love with the last of the Kiryu. And at the hands of your lover, you will die."_

_"That's all?"_

_"You don't seem upset."_

_"Of course not. If I'm to be killed, I'd rather be killed by my lover than a stranger or someone I dislike. And besides. It's quite a ways off, my end. The Kiryu family is in full bloom."_

_"Just be careful. You're a formidable ally of the Association." I nod._

_"Of course. Oh, I haven't seen Kurosu in a while, but tell him thanks for me huh."_

_"Sure." I hurry to the mansion._

"Hana-sama. Wake up. Kaname-sama is asking for you."

"Maru-chan?" I pick myself up and look around. I suppose I fell asleep while I was crying. My eyes hurt. I roll over and get out of bed. I change into my white uniform and fix my hair quickly before going to the front room, where Kaname is.

"Onee-sama." I roll my eyes and slide down the rail.

"What is it?" Kaname frowns and touches my cheek.

"Your eyes are red. Were you crying about something?" I back up.

"It's nothing. I suppose I was crying while I slept. I don't know why though."

"Ah. Are you planning to attend classes tonight?" I shake my head.

"No. Of course not. I was going to attempt to reconcile with Zero-kun. Since I haven't been my normal self lately."

"Don't get yourself killed, Onee-sama. Not before you and he get together." I roll my eyes.

"You know me. Reckless as ever. It's twilight." The rest of the class show up and we leave the dorm. I plan to go with them, at least to see why all of the usual noise is dulled. I yawn. I didn't sleep well today. Because of that dream. That memory plaguing me. The last of the Kiryu huh?

A festival of sorts? All of the Day Class students are standing behind gates with names over them. Yuki blows a whistle and explains things. So the girls are going to offer chocolates to the guys in an orderly fashion? How strange.

"Humans get stranger and stranger as time passes."

"You're one to talk, Onee-sama." I roll my eyes and notice that there's a small line of guys, embarrassed, behind a gate labeled 'Kuran Hanami'. Kaname notices it as well and chuckles. "Looks like you've got yourself a fan base too." I punch his shoulder and go to the gate.

"Hanami-sempai, please, accept this." I smile slightly and take the box from the guy. Immediately, the rest of them get roiled up and all but attack me. I take four more and notice that any more will make walking awkward.

"Sorry. My hands are full. I can't accept any more." The guys remaining bow.

"It's okay."

"Thank you." I sigh and leave.

"Hana-sama, I can carry them for you."

"Thank you, Maru-chan." I hand her the chocolates and we go towards the school.

"Hey Kuran."

"Zero-kun."

"Think you can make room for one more?"

"Meaning?" He tosses a box to me and I catch it on instinct. A…chocolate. I stare at Zero.

"Thanks."

"Can I talk to you?" I nod and Maru looks at me.

"Hana-sama?"

"Head to class. I'll see you in the room afterwards."

"Hai." She bows and hurries to the classroom. I walk towards Zero.

"What did you want to talk about? I'm sure you have patrols soon."

"I was thinking, and I remembered you. You were friends with my parents. Why? A vampire shouldn't be friends with hunters."

"If that vampire is also a hunter, it is natural. You know the reason why I was friends with your parents? Because…a long time ago, I trained the members of the Kiryu family. After a long time, it got to the point that I had to stop that. Because the association was afraid of having a vampire train hunters. But even if I lost contact with my family, I always was in contact with the Kiryu. Always.

"When someone in the Kiryu family died, or married, or even was born, I was the first outsider to know. And I was always present. However, ten years ago…my parents died, and I lost myself. I found out while I was visiting your family. I went home to see my parents and younger brother and no one was there. I found out that my parents committed suicide and left Kaname on his own.

"I lost myself and went back to my mansion in France, where I stayed and never left. I didn't even leave the grounds of my mansion for ten years. When I heard about your parents…I couldn't bring myself to leave. It was like I had lost everything I ever knew." I look at the tree behind Zero. "I'm sorry. I've been saying strange things."

"No. I asked a question and you answered. But…I have another question. When I remembered that you were friends with my parents, I also felt something strange. I can't explain it, but…I want to know why."

"A strange feeling…as though something important is supposed to happen, but you can't figure out what it is? Like something important to you, like a missing piece of yourself, is right there, but you don't know how to grasp it or even what it is?"

"Yea. I guess." I nod slightly.

"You've already grasped it."

"Huh?" I toss the box of chocolate in the air and catch it.

"With this. You've grasped it."

"What are you talking about?"

"_You'll fall in love with the last of the Kiryu._" Zero stares at me.

"A long time ago, when I was still a well known part of the association, the Head of the association was a gifted young man with the uncanny ability to see bits of the future. He approached me one day, saying that my friendship with the Kiryu would be my death. His exact words were, _Your love for the Kiryu will kill you. Worse than that. You'll fall in love with the last of the Kiryu. And at the hands of your lover, you will die._"

"But why would someone that loved you kill you?" I smile slightly.

"You should understand, seeing as I'm the same as _her_. I know that mark on your neck. I used to have a tattoo like that on my ankle. To suppress my evil self. It's a seal to suppress the descent into insanity. And other things. That night…_she_ bit you. I'm the same as she is. A pureblood. And my gentleness is twice as fragile as most. Because of my evil self. If you encountered that side of me, you'd definitely pull your gun on me and kill me." I turn and start to leave. I had meant to reconcile with him, apologize for not being there when his family died, for not being there to console him like I had been for so many of his ancestors. Zero catches my hand and I look at him.

"Wait." My hand…I rip my hand out of his and stare at my palm. Why…why did it just feel like my hand was on fire? "Hanami?" Oh right, he calls Kaname as Kuran. I shake my head.

"It's nothing. What?" Oh dear. "Zero-kun? Are you okay?" He looks unsteady. I touch his arm and watch his expression. "You're…come on. You need to get inside, away from the scent of the humans."

I help Zero to the school building and up to Kaien's office. "Kaien, do you have any blood tablets? Zero is…" Zero drops to the ground and I sit on my knees beside him. "Zero-kun…" Kaien comes over with a glass of water and a blood tablet.

I take them from him and start to hand them to Zero. "Here. You'll feel better if you take this." He hits the glass out of my hand, shattering it and spreading water all over the floor.

"Never!"

"Zero-kun…eventually…if you let this continue, you might attack one of the humans here. If you do that…then you're no better than those of us who were born like this. Please…" He looks away from me and I stand up. "Zero-kun…I don't know if you realize this. But…" I shake my head. "Kaien, I'll be going now." I leave the room and lean on the wall.

I can't do this. I can't watch Zero suffer. If he refuses blood tablets…then I'll offer him my blood. I already love him. I realized that when he gave me the chocolate earlier.

I think I might have loved him since I first saw him. When he was born. Because when I heard about the Kiryu family being killed by Shizuka, I was devastated far more than I was by the deaths of my parents. Because I thought that Zero was dead.

And the pure joy I felt when Kaname said that Zero was here, alive and well, that was definitely what I'd been waiting for. It revived me. I had been so depressed in the past four years, it was unbearable. Even Maru was worried about my sanity.

I kept myself locked up in the mansion, asking Maru to bring me prey occasionally from the neighboring town. And even then, it would only be when I was absolutely desperate for blood, to the point I couldn't even move. While I thought that Zero was dead, I lost my will to live, and longed to commit suicide. But I couldn't do that, not when it would devastate Maru to be alone. She's had nothing but me for the past two hundred or so years. I couldn't leave her alone. That's the only reason I didn't rip out my own heart when I thought that Zero was dead.

I clench my fist and go to the dorm, staring at the box of chocolate in my hand. Somehow I managed not to crush it. I open the box and pop the chocolate in my mouth. I wonder if he made it himself. It's pretty good. Better than most chocolates I've had.


	6. Nature

**Blood Candy 5- Nature's Call**

_"I heard that it was one of the purebloods, gone crazy."_

_"No way."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Oh, Kuran-sempai! What are you doing here?"_

_"What happened? Tell me."_

_"You look like you're still grieving over six years ago." I glare at them._

_"What happened?!"_

_"Sorry. It was the Kiryu family. They were wiped out." I drop my folder of reports and back up._

_"No. That can't be…I would have been told. Someone would have contacted me."_

_"It's true. This branch just got a copy of the crime scene report."_

_"Show it to me!"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"The Kiryu have always been my close friends! I want to see the report for myself!"_

_"Okay, okay, calm down. Here." The guy hands me a paper and I read it. I finish reading the page and drop it. I stare at the floor, in total shock. No survivors…Zero-kun. Only the corpses of the parents, dust littered the area, about the amount that two boys would make…Shizuka drained them until they turned to dust._

_No. It wasn't supposed to happen like that! What about the prophecy? That man's visions and prophecies always came true! Always! Why…no, how, can this happen? First Hahaue and Chichiue…and my baby sister that I only saw twice…now this. I realize that I'm crying when someone touches my shoulder._

_"Oy, Kuran, you okay?" I shake my head and pick up my folder and the scattered pages of my reports._

_"Here. Please give this folder to the Director. I'm going home." I shove the folder and the report from the Kiryu scene and hurry out of the office. I get home and lock myself in my room, crying into my pillow._

"Hana-sama. Hana-sama! Wake up." I sit up and look around. Just a dream. "Are you okay? You're flushed, Hana-sama." I nod and get up.

"What time is it?"

"Only twilight. We're about to leave for classes. Usually you're awake beforehand, so I was worried. But you're fine now, so that's alright."

"Sorry for worrying you, Maru-chan." She shakes her head and smiles.

"It's okay. I always worry about you, Hana-sama. Because you're my most precious person. I love you, so of course I'm going to worry." I smile at her and grab my uniform.

"You should go ahead. Or you'll be late for classes. I don't want your studies delayed by me anymore."

"Hai." Maru leaves and I change clothes. I notice something on my bedside table and pick it up.

"Maru-chan…did you put this here?" My Hunting Knife. And the staff that accompanies it. I set the knife down, but pick it up again and strap it to my upper leg, hidden by my skirt, and the staff on my other leg. I sigh and leave the dorm. "What to do tonight? I'm definitely not going to class."

'_Then why are you here? Is it because of your brother? Well?'_ I glare at my reflection in the window.

"Shut up. It's none of your business anyways." I get away from where I can be reflected and notice the sounds of a fight. Oh great. I get to the area and notice that Akatsuki is on the ground. "What's going on here?" All eyes turn to me and everyone except Zero bows, hand over heart.

"Hanami-sama."

"What are you doing here, Hanami-sama?"

"I heard the sound of a fight and came to investigate. Shouldn't you guys be in class? Unless, of course, you want to make Kaname angry. Or get in trouble. If I'm not mistaken, fighting is prohibited." They nod and leave.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make them do just whatever you tell them. I'd bet they'd jump to their deaths if you asked them."

"It's the fear of the Purebloods. Most of them treat the word of a pureblood as the word of God. Though we can make them do what we want simply by making eye contact. Just like I could force you to take blood tablets if I wanted."

"It wouldn't work. I tried. My system rejects them." My eyes widen.

"But…that's not good…if you can't take blood tablets then…"

"I'll survive. I've managed for this long." Zero turns and leaves. I follow him into the school. "Why are you following me?"

"Because…I wanted to apologize to you…last night…but I couldn't bring myself to."

"What do you need to apologize for?"

"I…I wanted to apologize for not coming when I heard about your family. It was the first time that I hadn't attended a funeral of the Kiryu family. I should have been there…if I had been there…maybe it would be different, in some way."

"You're talking nonsense. _I_ didn't even go to that." I catch up with him on a landing and grab his hand.

"Zero-kun…you won't be able to go much longer without any blood. It's not a big deal for someone like me, who was born like this, but for you, who was human before, you could lose your sanity…and become a Level E."

"Why do you care? If you love me, and I fall in love with you, all it'll do is kill you. And I wouldn't put it past Kuran to kill me if that happened. You should hate me for that! Why do you keep trying?"

"Because…" I pull him towards me and tilt my head. "I can't explain with words. Because I don't fully understand it myself." Zero tries to push me away, but I'm stronger than he is.

"Stop this. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then…" I concentrate and make eye contact. "I'll make you…drink." Immediately, though reluctantly, he bends his head and bites me. I gasp in shock at how hard he bit me. Agh.

The blood loss is making me thirsty. That's the problem with being a vampire. When I'm bitten, it makes me uncontrollably thirsty. I twist my head and bite Zero. This is…this is…what I've longed for...for so long. Zero's blood. Someone screams and I lift my head, so does Zero. We both look up towards the source of the voice.

"Yuki-chan…" She runs down the stairs towards us.

"Don't come closer, Yuki!" My ears prick.

"Oh no. They've smelt my blood in the air…"

"How? Since when was Zero a vampire?" I start up the stairs.

"I'll go try to calm them. Yuki, you should get back to your patrols."

"You can't calm them when you're covered in your own blood." I stare at my shoulder and notice that my white uniform is blood red.

"And this is why I _hate_ wearing white damn it." I look down when Yuki squeals.

"Zero?"

"Zero-kun, what are you doing?" Oh no…did I drink too much from him, that he's still thirsty? He bites Yuki and I start down the stairs again. Kaname's going to be pissed about this.

"Zero!!"

"Zero-kun! No, stop! That's enough." I grab his shoulder and pull his head back gently. Yuki gets back and stares at Zero, gripping her neck. "Zero-kun, calm down."

"Yuki…"

"Why…?" I hug Zero. He's shaking.

"I'm sorry…"

"Yuki-chan…I'm sorry that this happened. It's partially my fault."

"How?"

'_Onee-sama, what happened? Why do I smell both yours and Yuki's blood?!'_ Kaname!

"Yuki…I…"

'_Kaname, calm down. Don't be rash. Nothing major happened.'_

"No…"

'_Like hell it didn't.'_

"Oh dear."

"Yuki?! Onee-sama?!" Kaname hurries up the stairs and I stay in front of Zero protectively.

"Kaname-sempai…"

"Have you been reduced to a blood thirsty monster…Kiryu Zero?"

"Kaname-kun!" He pushes Yuki behind him and approaches Zero. Yuki joins me in front of Zero, trying to protect him from Kaname.

"No, Kaname-sempai!" She swoons and I catch her. Zero is shocked.

"Yuki-chan?"

"Yuki?"

"You devoured her mercilessly. She can't even stand up." Kaname takes her from me. Yep, he's definitely pissed, but he also notices that part of the blood on Zero is his own, a small trail leading from the spot I bit him. "Was her blood so…delicious?"

"Kaname. Take her to the infirmary. I am partially to blame here. I will…take responsibility for this. If I hadn't given in to my own thirst, this wouldn't have happened." I bow. "I'm sorry." Kaname leaves and I sigh.

"Take responsibility? You don't have to…"

"Yes I do. Because it's my fault. I'm sorry for forcing you to drink my blood. And I shouldn't have given in to my own thirst and bitten you. Because I drank from you, it increased your own thirst…because I'm a pureblood. Yuki-chan was there and I have to admit that she does have quite the tantalizing scent. When plagued like that, I doubt even the most controlled vampire would be able to resist that wine. Come on. You have to calm down."

"Exactly."

"Kaien-kun…"

"If you don't clean that out Hanami, it'll never come out." I glance at my shoulder and nod.

"I know. Please, take care of Yuki-chan. I'll take Zero-kun to his room."

"Don't you think you're being a bit overprotective?"

"Who better to handle this than me? I don't think of this as being overprotective." I take Zero's hand and he points the way to his room. We walk past Kaien and head to Zero's room. We go inside and Zero sits on the bed.

"Why…?"

"Zero-kun…you should clean up. Your neck is already healed." I turn and start to leave, but he catches my hand.

"Wait. I understand…from your blood…but…how can you already love someone that you know is eventually going to kill you?"

"Because…to die at the hands of the man I love is better than to die simply at the hands of another. A pureblood vampire has an even longer lifespan than normal vampires. Because our blood is not mixed with humans, we stop aging after a certain time and never grow old. We cannot die from accident or illness.

"It is impossible for us to die of natural causes of any sort. It's either suicide or murder if we wish to leave this world. If I am to die, I would much rather my last sight to be my lover or my last thought to be of my lover holding me as I die than for my final memory to be of someone else."

"Is it possible…to fall in love the moment you see a person for the first time?" I nod and turn towards him.

"Of course. Why?"

"Because…now that I think about it…I think…it's the same for me."

"What exactly did you see when you drank from me?"

"Fragments…mostly memories I would think you cherish. From your days training my ancestors…and also part of the thoughts behind your feelings for me." I nod. "Then…when, exactly…?"

"I first saw you on the day you and your brother were born. Your father had called me the moment your mother went into labor. I got there shortly after I was called. I had been in the area because I was visiting Kaien. I've been friends with him for a while. I ended up helping your mother give birth to you and Ichiru-kun. Somehow, I knew that you were…"

"The one from that prophecy?" I nod.

"Yea. Then…I dragged Maru this way and took care of you and Ichiru when your parents were busy. Then…when my parents died…I couldn't stand to be anywhere that was near that place…because I was staying with them during that time. I didn't want to bother your parents by staying with them, so I moved back to my mansion in France. And then…four years ago…the only reason I didn't commit suicide then was because Maru needed me."

"Who exactly is Maru anyways?"

"My…servant. I suppose you could say she was my servant. As in most cases, a former human serves the one that made them a vampire, without any reservations."

"You mean…?" I nod.

"Maru is…like you. A former human."

"But…why isn't she…?"

"Level E? Those of us that don't carelessly turn humans into vampires stick around and give them our blood, preventing that descent."

"You mean…what?"

"If you drink that woman's blood, you won't become a Level E. Though it won't be a problem for a while. Because I'm a pureblood. And as I'm older and stronger than that woman, she has no hold over you except that. If you could get even a swallow of her blood, you wouldn't have to worry about losing yourself." I touch Zero's hand with my free hand and smile at him. "You're upset now. Is it because I've been talking about _her_? Or your brother?"

"Both." I nod.

"I'm sorry. I'm not very good at mincing words. I inherited my father's straightforwardness. And speaking of which. I need to clean this jacket before this blood stains." His grip on my hand lessens and I back up. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Zero-kun."

I leave the room and head to the dorm, going straight to my room. I take off my jacket and fill the tub with water. I put the jacket in the water and take off my shirt, putting it in the water as well. Slowly, the water in the tub turns crimson from blood. I wash my neck and get into my kimono. The blood isn't all out of my jacket yet. I sigh and sit down at my desk, with a book.


	7. The Ribbon of Blood

**Blood Candy 6- The Ribbon of Blood**

"Hana-sama. I caught the scent of your blood earlier. What happened?"

"Nothing important, Maru." She nods slightly and goes to the bathroom.

"Hana-sama, why is your uniform shirt and jacket in the bathtub?"

"They had blood on them; I wanted to get it out before it stained."

"You shouldn't strain yourself, Hana-sama. I will take care of your jacket. Oh, and Kaname-sama is looking for you again."

"Okay." She's still in the bathroom, so she must be cleaning my shirt and jacket. I put my bookmark in my book and get up. "I'll be back shortly." I leave the room and head to Kaname's room. "What?"

"You really intend to take responsibility for him, Onee-sama?" I nod.

"Yes." Kaname walks over to me and I maintain eye contact.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm not."

"He left deep marks in Yuki's neck." I nod slightly.

"I'm not surprised. I could tell that he's never bitten anyone before."

"How did you allow him to do that to her?"

"I…I don't know. But it _is_ my fault. When I let him bite me, I couldn't stop myself from biting him as well. I wasn't thinking. And Yuki happened to come by at that time. I swear that girl is as stubborn as Hahaue." Kaname laughs and nods.

"That she is. Just keep an eye on him." I nod.

"I planned on it. I found out something interesting tonight."

"What? He already loved you?" I blush slightly and nod.

"Yea."

"Try to keep him from biting her again." I nod.

"Of course. Wouldn't want to be letting someone other than you have her blood."

"Speaking of blood, are _you_ okay?" I nod.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine. How was Yuki?"

"Fine. Just dizzy from blood loss. But it'll take a while for her neck to heal up completely."

"The only problem with her being 'human'."

"If someone from the Night Class sees that, questions will rise."

"If you want, I can heal her before anyone sees it."

"No. Don't worry about it. If she exposes it, it's her own fault." I smirk.

"You're just itching to see who'll make a move aren't you?"

"You know me." I glance at his desk.

"You're planning something, Old man?"

"Hey." I shrug.

"Gomen, Kaname-kun. You forget that I know that while you are physically younger than I am, you're older than even our parents. So, what are you planning?"

"You'll see as it goes." I roll my eyes.

"You like manipulating things from the shadows. Your gift of foresight is as great as ever, Kaname. I'll see how things turn out. And I'll laugh if things don't go according to plan. But then again, you'd be able to come up with a way to make things go your way." I turn and leave the room. I head to my room and notice that my uniform is hanging up to dry. "Thank you for cleaning it out, Maru-chan."

"It's not a problem, Hana-sama. I noticed that everything reflective in the room but the mirror in the bathroom is covered. Did the seal on your reflection wear away?" I nod and sit at my desk, pulling out my chess board. I arrange the pieces the same as Kaname's and try to figure things out.

I'll bet that the king to protect is Yuki. And I'm positive that the white queen is Shizuka, while the King is Rido-ojiisama. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to decipher Kaname's game."

"Oh. It's almost morning, Hana-sama. Are you going to stay up all day?" I shake my head.

"Of course not. I'm about to get ready for bed." I get up and start to change into my nightgown.

"How did you get blood on your jacket, Hana-sama?"

"Nothing important." I go to the bathroom and pull down my hair so I can braid it. I touch my neck and sigh.

'_What happened? I wasn't reflected in anything. You're mean to me.'_ I glare at my reflection and braid my hair silently. _'__You're mean, Boss! Ignoring me like that!'_ I roll my eyes and head to my bed. I lie down and fall asleep quickly.

_"Onee-sama, what happened to you? Onee-sama!"_

_"Huh?" I sit up and look around. "What happened?"_

_"Oka-sama got mad about something and a window broke. You freaked out." I look around._

_"What stopped her? What reflected me?"_

_"What are you talking about?" I notice a mirror and my reflection glares at me._

_"I didn't hurt anyone did I?"_

_"No. Surprisingly, it only took a moment for Otou-sama to bring out that mirror. But…what happened?"_

_"The window broke. It held my reflection. I'll see you later, Kaname." I get up and hurry out of the house, heading straight to the Kiryu house. "Kiryu-san!"_

_"What's wrong, Hana-shishou?"_

_"It happened again. The seal wore out again."_

_"You realize that every time you seal your reflection, when the seal wears out, it'll be stronger than before. Eventually, it could kill you."_

_"I know. But…Hahaue accidentally breaks things around her when she's upset or mad. And she has a shorter temper than I do. I don't want to hurt my family."_

_"Okay. We'll take care of it. But shouldn't you go to Kurosu? She's better at seals than I am."_

_"No. This Kurosu is annoying. She's pretty flippant and it annoys me."_

_"You're so funny sometimes. So, that prophecy, I hope it doesn't happen for a long time. It'd be pretty sad if this family disappeared. And even sadder for the world of vampires and hunters alike if you disappeared." I smile slightly._

_"Thanks for that, Kiryu-san. It won't happen for a long time though."_ I sit abruptly. Why do I suddenly feel like Zero is in danger? I get up and change clothes; my uniform is still wet so I put on a black corset mini dress with a red tank top underneath and red and black striped, fingerless, elbow length gloves. I pull on my boots and hurry out of the dorm. I head straight to Zero's room and stare at Yuki.

"Yuki-chan…where's Zero-kun?"

"He left…" That gun…he left his gun. I turn around and run towards the front gate of the campus.

"Zero!" I catch him and hug him.

"You should be in the dorm. The sun's not good for you."

"I don't care! What are you doing? Don't leave."

"Hanami…let me go."

"No. Not if you're going to leave."

"I couldn't stop myself from devouring Yuki last night…I could kill the next human I attack."

"I won't let you attack anyone else. So please…don't leave." He nods and I smile. "Thank you." I back up and Zero faces me.

"You can't watch me all the time."

"True. But I can sense things like that. I'll always show up." He walks past me, and then stops.

"Then…if I can't 'attack anyone else', who _can_ I 'attack'?" I laugh and catch his hand.

"Me, of course."

"But…it's taboo…"

"Not if it's offered. Otherwise, do you think I would have forced you to bite me last night?"

"You have a point." I nod and let go of his hand.

"Then. I'll get going before I get burned. See you at twilight, Guardian-kun." I wink and run down the path to the dorm. I get inside and relax. "Ouch." I look at my arm and notice that I'm slightly burned. I sigh and touch the spot, healing it. I go up to my room and pick up my book.

'_A ribbon of blood connects us two. Because of our love and shared desire. Two connect and the blood mixes, allowing a ribbon to form, linking us together. That is the ribbon of blood.'_


	8. Hanami and the Bucket

**Blood Candy 7- Hanami and the Bucket**

"Good evening, ladies." I roll my eyes and spot Zero.

"Good work, Zero-kun." I wink at him and the girls go crazy.

"Why is it always the prefects that get noticed by the Night Class?!"

"It's unfair!"

"Careful, Yuki-chan." I catch her and smile. "You should be strong. Dealing with all those screaming girls seems pretty tough."

"Ah, right, Hanami-sempai." I smile and catch up with the others.

"You attending tonight?"

"Of course not. I have to talk with the Chairman." I head to Kaien's office and notice that there's scratch marks on the desk. "What happened to your desk this time, Kaien?"

"You're brother." I laugh.

"Looks like my siblings don't like leaving your desk intact, huh, Kaien?"

"Haha, laugh while you can. What do you want?" I lift my arm to scratch the back of my neck, and accidentally reveal a bracelet. "That bracelet…where did you get it?"

"I've been a 'hunter' for years. It's only natural to come across things like this. I always wear this. It helps me with my own seal."

"Huh?" I point at the window, namely my reflection.

"You probably can't see it, but it doesn't matter. Anyways. I came to talk to you about Zero-kun."

"First Kaname and now you?" I nod.

"Under no circumstances are you to put Zero in the Night Class."

"And why is that?"

"One, he's a guardian. And he needs to be able to patrol. Two, I don't think it would be wise to transfer a person from the Day Class to the Night Class. Besides the fact that it will raise many unnecessary questions and suspicions."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because…it doesn't matter to you. And also, I noticed that you have one of them out. A bracelet. Is it for Yuki-chan?"

"To 'tame' Kiryu-kun."

"Oh. Right. I suppose it's best for someone who can be around all the time to keep an eye on him."

"What are you talking about?" I force myself to look chipper and smile.

"Nothing. Well, I'll see you around, Kaien." I leave the room and decide to slip into the classroom. I sit down beside Kaname and he stares at me. "What?"

"You're so bored?" I nod.

"Yep."

"It's strange, how attached to that annoying prefect Hanami-sama seems to be." I glance at the girl and she recoils. Nothing else is said.

"You're too sensitive."

"Hana-sama!"

"Maru-chan. What's up?" I stiffen and look around. Zero…

"Hana-sama?" I shake my head.

"What, Maru-chan?"

"Something's happened." I follow Maru to a clearing and notice that someone's arguing with Zero. Oh! One of the Night Class guys.

"It doesn't make sense!" I sigh and step into the clearing, touching Zero's shoulder.

"Can I interject?"

"Ha-Hanami-sama!" I glare at the guy.

"What doesn't make sense to you?"

"Why is it that…Hanami-sama only seems to look at this human?!" I smirk.

"Does it matter what I do?" Almost absently, Zero touches my hand gently. The guy backs up slightly, worried. I'm sure we look like a couple right now. But that doesn't matter.

"Um…not at all, Hanami-sama. I apologize." He leaves and I sigh.

"Hana-sama?"

"You can go back to the dorm, Maru-chan."

"Hai. Will you be returning soon?"

"Before sunrise." Maru nods and leaves.

"Looks like you have admirers."

"So it would seem." Zero turns and faces me.

"It also looks like you're a bit obvious."

"What on earth do you mean?"

"Nothing. I've got patrols to finish. Think your brother would mind me dropping by before sunrise?" I nod.

"Kaname would actually be pissed. He's already pretty mad at both of us. But…I wouldn't mind if you snuck in. I'll leave the window open for you." I smile and turn to leave. "See you later?"

"Yea." I nod and hurry to the dorm. The moment I get inside, the guy from earlier shows up.

"I can tell by your expression that you harbor feelings for me. However. Do not interfere with me. If you're not careful, it'll piss me off."

"Temo, Hanami-sama. What is so special about that human that you would defend him? Over your own kind…" I close my eyes and clench my fists.

"You are trying my patience. I should think it's quite obvious."

"What is? I don't understand how you, a pureblood princess, can stand to defend a human, and a hunter at that." I slap him.

"Silence. I don't recall granting you permission to speak to me in such a familiar and simple manner. I'm sure it is common knowledge that I am a 'hunter' as well. It's only natural for a hunter to befriend another hunter. Maru-chan!"

"Hai?" I clench my fist.

"Please get me a bucket full of water."

"Hai." Maru bows and disappears. She returns quickly with a bucket of water. I take the bucket from her and grin evilly.

"Stand still." I put the bucket on top of the guy's head and back up. "You can do whatever you please, but not a drop of that water may spill. That is your punishment for pissing me off. And being rude." I go upstairs and to my room, smiling. Maru follows me.

"How do you know that he won't take the bucket off of his head?"

"Because. Are you aware that between Kaname and myself, we have made it so the buckets in the kitchen are unremovable if we put them somewhere on a person?"

"No. I wasn't."

"Now you are. He won't be able to remove the bucket. And you filled it to the brim with water, there's no way he could even move with that on his head without spilling the water." Maru starts laughing and we get to the room. I immediately go to the window and open it wide.

"Hana-sama? Why are you opening the window? It's rather chilly."

"Because…I'm expecting someone. You don't mind do you?"

"No, of course not. But why will they be wanting the window open?"

"So he can get in of course. It would cause problems for the both of us if he came in through the front door, so he'll be coming in through the window."

"Oh. I don't mind at all. In fact, I'll be in the library. I seem to have quite a bit of studying to catch up on if I'm to keep up with the rest of the Night Class." I nod and Maru leaves the room. I sit down at my desk and start reading. I start when I hear something at the window. Zero climbs into the room and I put the bookmark in my book before getting up.

"Huh. It looks more like a mansion room than a dorm room. You have a roommate?" He points at the other bed.

"Yes. Maru-chan. She's been with me her whole life, so it's only natural."

"Why?"

"Because, her mother and father separated, when she was little, I was a friend of her mother's, for different reasons, so I hired Maru's mom as my servant. Maru grew up with her mom being my servant and me helping her to study."

"Oh. Where is she?"

"In the library, studying. She won't be back for a while."

"Okay." I walk over to him and he hugs me suddenly.

"Zero-kun?"

"Baka, Hanami. Zero da." I smile and hug him back.

"Fine, Zero." I lift my head a bit and kiss him. After a second, he reacts and kisses me back.


	9. Level E

**Blood Candy 8- Level E**

"Today's my birthday!"

"You too, Ichijou-kun? Wow!"

"It's your birthday too, Hanami-sama?" I nod. "Awesome!" I back up slightly.

"Are you sure you're a vampire, Ichijou-kun? You're way too energetic today…" Ichijou stares at me and shrugs.

"Yea I'm sure." My eye twitches and I sigh.

"I'm going to bed before it gets too bright outside. Oyasumi." I head into my room and sit on the bed, touching my neck. It's already been a whole month since then, and the only thing we've shared since was kisses and secret rendezvous.

"Hana-sama, are you okay?" I nod.

"Yea. I'm fine. Oyasumi, Maru-chan." She glances at the window.

"Zero-kun isn't coming before classes?" I shake my head.

"He's been depriving himself of sleep to see me, so I asked him to get some sleep before classes today."

"Right. Takuma-kun is having a party later. To celebrate his birthday. Are you going to join in? Since it's your birthday too." I shrug and lay down.

"I don't know. Maybe." I sit abruptly, sensing something in the city.

"Hana-sama? Are you okay?" I nod slightly and leave the room, heading to Kaname's room.

"Onee-sama, I thought you would have been going to bed already."

"I was. But…oh."

"Would you like to check it out? I think that Yuki and Kiryu are going to be in town shopping for Kurosu."

"Do you plan to send anyone else out?"

"If you're going, no." I nod.

"Then I'll go. Is it okay if I invite them to the party tonight?"

"I don't care. It's your and Ichijou's party." I nod and leave the room. I head to my room and change clothes, putting on a black corset, mini dress and red and black striped leggings with my combat boots. I pull my weapons out of my drawer and strap them on my legs. I grab a pair of black and red gloves and let my hair down.

"You look like you did in your days as a hunter. Is there a Level E loose?" I nod and leave.

"I'll be back later, Maru-chan." Back when I was an active hunter, any humans that saw me thought I was a ghost, or a strange spirit, and that my enemy was an evil spirit. It was like that for all of the few female hunters back then. Because women never wore anything like this. I've always worn a corset mini dress when I go hunting. Always. I leave the dorm and head for the town.

"Ah, I heard you were in the area. Taking action without orders, Kuran?" I smirk.

"And I suppose you have the orders to take care of the Level E in town?"

"Actually…yea. I was gonna take it to Kurosu to give to Kiryu. It's about time he started doing his job as a hunter."

"I'll take it. You can tell the Director that I'm back."

"Hai." I take the slip of paper from the guy and he runs off. I pocket the slip and start into the town.

*Around noon*

"Damn that thing is elusive. Every time I think I've found it, it disappears again. It must be on the edge, going back and forth, in and out of insanity." I sigh and catch the scent of blood. That's…Yuki's blood!

I hurry to the location and notice that she's being attacked. "Found you." I pull out my knife and extend my staff. I hear sparks and sense Zero on the other side of the Level E. It backs up and I swing my staff around it, sending it flying back and stabbing it in the heart with my knife, landing easily as it turns to dust. I shorten the staff and put both weapons away before dusting myself off.

"Who…?"

"Good afternoon, Zero, Yuki-chan."

"Hanami-sempai?" I turn and nod.

"How's it going?"

"What are you doing here? It's against rules to leave campus."

"Not for me. I'm a hunter. I have special permission from the Chairman to leave campus whenever I need to."

"Why did you kill that vampire? Not because it was attacking us…" I shake my head.

"Come to the Moon Dorm tonight at midnight and I'll tell you." They nod and I smile.

"Great. I'll see you then! I've got to get out of the sun before I get burned." I wave and run back to the school. I plan to take a short nap before I get ready for the party. I lie down on my bed and pass out.


	10. Birthday Party

**Blood Candy 9- Birthday Party**

"Aido, Akatsuki. I'm expecting the prefects. Please make sure no one messes with them."

"Hai." The two guys leave and I sit on the railing of the veranda. Everyone is staring at me. After a few minutes, everyone looks towards the path, where Akatsuki, Aido, Yuki, and Zero are walking to the party.

"Hanami-sama, they're here." I smile and bounce off of the rail, closely followed by Maru. She hardly ever leaves my side.

"Welcome! I'm glad you decided to come."

"Um, what's going on?"

"It's a birthday party of course."

"Who's?"

"Technically it's Ichijou-kun's party, but it's my birthday today as well." I glance at the table with the cake and punch, where Ichijou is standing. "Though it's all his own world over there."

"Oh. H-how old are you?"

"In Human years or vampire years?" Ichijou comes over, excited.

"V-vampire years…"

"I'm eighteen! I'm a grownup now! I want a kiss for my present!" I gasp and pound his head.

"Idiot! Think about who you're talking to! Oh, I'm…not sure how old I am. I lost count a good hundred years ago."

"Hundred years…"

"But in human years I'm…" I count on my fingers. "500."

"But…"

"It's different for me. Do you want some cake?"

"Actually, Hanami-sempai. We came to ask about today." I sigh.

"Okay. Ask away. Everyone here knows about it already. Maru-chan, can you get me a slice of cake please?"

"Sure."

"I understand that there's no way we could leave a vampire roaming around like that, but why did you kill it? Why that vampire?"

"Two reasons, one, I'm a hunter, and two, that vampire used to be human." I look down slightly.

"Hana-sama." I take the cake from Maru and lean on the wall behind me, eating.

"But…then…"

"I'll explain better, Yuki-chan. Vampires have a sort of pyramid. There are four levels. By class, there's a handful of Purebloods at the top of the pyramid, in charge of it all, then there are the nobles who make up the council of elders and other important groups of vampires, below them are the normal vampires, and finally there are the former humans. Those vampires are managed by the nobles, and most often the vampire that made them a vampire in the first place. At some point, without proper handling, a former human can go insane and lose all sense of self control or humanity. At that point, they fall out of the pyramid and are labeled Level E. It's a small competition between the Hunter's Association and the nobles to eliminate those before humans are killed or injured. Because they pose the highest risk of exposing us."

"Oh. But…"

"Zero is a member of one of the most elite family of Hunters, so he already knows this."

"Eventually all former humans fall to Level E."

"At my request, Onee-sama took care of it."

"Kaname-sama's here…"

"Kaname-sama is attending the soiree…how odd."

"Well, it _is_ partially Hanami-sama's party. That's probably why."

"Kaname-sempai…" I go up the steps, again closely followed by Maru.

"Maru-chan, you don't have to follow me at every step. Enjoy yourself."

"I am enjoying myself, Hana-sama." I sigh, but drop it.

"Yuki, why didn't you inform the Chairman? You're a member of the disciplinary committee, yet when Onee-sama invited you, you came here…to a dangerous place like this."

"But! I didn't think it was something I should report…and I wanted to know the truth firsthand."

"Firsthand huh…Yuki, Kiryu…come over here." They walk up to the veranda and end up standing beside me. "Yuki…sit beside me." Kaname sits on a chaise lounge and Yuki blushes.

"Huh? No thanks." The aura of shock and displeasure is annoying. Both of them look over. "I'm fine."

"Yuki." She relents and plops on the seat beside him. I sigh when he pulls her closer to him and I sit on the rail again. Zero leans against the pillar beside me, casually.

"You brought that gun with you, didn't you?"

"Of course." I smile slightly.

"You don't go anywhere without it, do you? Why didn't you kill it first?"

"There were people in the building. They heard noise. It would have brought them out if I had shot it." I nod.

"Perhaps, Kiryu…you sympathized with him?" Zero steps forward and pulls his gun out, pointing it at Kaname's head. Seiren acts immediately, threatening to rip out his throat by putting her finger nails on his neck. Her nails cut his skin.

Not good. For me at least. The smell of his blood is more tempting to me than anything else. I get up and touch Zero's arm. "Seiren…it's alright. I said something I shouldn't have."

"Zero…" I push his arm down, forcing him to lower his gun, and then I glare at Kaname. "That was uncalled for, Little Brother." The atmosphere is very dark suddenly. This isn't going well.

"The reason we're here is because Kaname-sama, the Pureblood, is here."

"Kaname-sempai is a pureblood…then…Hanami-sempai too?" I nod solemnly.

"That said. This is a party! We should all be celebrating for Ichijou-kun!" I go back to the rail and sit down.

"Hana-sama, do you want more cake?"

"Sure. Zero, do you want a piece? It's really good."

"Whatever." I sigh and smile at Maru.

"Can you bring him a piece too, Maru-chan?"

"Hai." Maru goes down to the cake and starts talking to Shiki. After a few moments, I catch the scent of her blood and look back. Oh no. Zero. I look at Zero and he dashes out.

"Zero!" I jump off the rail and follow him. I can hear Yuki following as well. I catch up with Zero and catch his hand. "Are you okay?"

"I really can't tolerate the blood tablets. Every time I try to take them, I get sick." I nod and touch his cheek.

"That's fine. Don't beat yourself up over it." I bend my head to the side and Zero hugs me, pulling my hair out of the way at the same time. I shudder slightly as he licks my neck and then bites me. After a bit, he backs up and I wipe a bit of blood from his chin. "Feeling better?"

"Yes." I smile.

"The blood of the person you love satisfies the most."

"Are you going to go back to the party?" I shake my head.

"No. I don't usually go to parties anyways. I just went because Maru hasn't gone to a party in a while and she needs to have some fun. She spends so much time all but glued to my side." We walk to a small pool and I sit on the little rail surrounding it.

"Hey, Hanami…"

"What?" Zero kisses me and pushes me back, into the water. After a moment in the water, we break the kiss and come up for air. I hear a click and look behind Zero. "Ya-Yagari-kun! Why are you pointing a gun at Zero's head?" I wince as a bullet whizzes past my head, grazing Zero's shoulder. Blood spatters my face and I catch Zero.

"I never thought I'd be killing my dear student with this gun. Curse me with your last breath and die…vampire."

"Sh-shishou…" I hug Zero and turn around, blocking Yagari.

"Kuran Hanami huh. The famous Vampire, Vampire Hunter. Don't think I won't shoot you as well." I lower my hand and get my knife out.

"I'd like to see you try, Yagari-kun."

"Hanami, your face…" I smile, wincing.

"I'm fine. It barely went past. Are you okay?" And he just barely drank from me.

"Yea. It's already healed." I nod.

"That's good."

"Both of you are hurt."

"You're in trouble, Yagari. I'm bleeding. And the entire Night Class is just about half a minute's run at top speed from here. No doubt they've already caught the scent." I walk towards the edge of the water and climb out of the water. In almost the same movement, I rip the gun out of Yagari-kun's hands. "You're lucky that it's pretty much impossible to scar a pureblood."

"And why do you defend him? You trying to say that he's not Level E yet? And besides, isn't it taboo to drink blood from a pureblood. Looked like he was attacking you." I smirk, but wince and touch my face. Zero gets out of the water and hugs me.

"Are you okay?" I nod.

"I'm fine. It'll heal quickly. And I really wouldn't mind getting attacked by Zero. If you know what's good for you, Yagari-kun, you'll leave."

"Hanami, how do you know him?"

"Hunters. Yagari-kun is in about the same circle of Hunters I run with. Unfortunately. I hope there's no one in the Night Class that you're targeting. If you were, I'd have to kill you, Yagari." Kaien shows up, closely followed by Yuki.

"Is everything okay?"

"It will be once I can't see Yagari anymore. I'm leaving."

"You can't go back to the dorm like that, Hanami." I sigh.

"You're right." I turn around in Zero's arms and touch his shoulder. "May I?" He nods and I reach up with my mouth, biting him.

"Disgusting." After a moment, I lower my head and touch my face. Perfectly healed. "Well, that explains it. I'm leaving before I puke." I roll my eyes and look back. Kaien and Yuki are staring at us and Yagari is leaving.

"Since when are you two…?"

"Since Valentines." Yuki looks away as Kaien stares at her.

"I'm going back to the dorm then." Yuki leaves and Kaien stares at us again.

"Okay, I want an explanation."

"I don't think that there's much to explain. As far as tonight is concerned. There was a birthday party at the Moon dorm, to which I invited Yuki-chan and Zero. A little accident happened and one of the members of the Night Class was cut. From there, I'm sure you can figure out how Zero and I got here."

"Okay. But why are you two soaking wet and Zero's shirt bloody? And your face looked like you were grazed by an anti vampire spell."

"Well…Zero did attack me…but not in the way Yagari was thinking. We fell in. And Yagari had to go and fire his stupid gun at us. Fortunately, he forced himself to miss and it barely grazed us. Everything's fine now though."

"Wait, what party?"

"A birthday party for Ichijou Takuma-kun. And, sort of for me. Apparently, Ichijou-kun and I share a birthday. Oh. I need to get back to the dorm." I kiss Zero softly and duck out of his hug, hurrying to the dorm. "See you later!"


	11. Threats

**Blood Candy 10- Threats**

"You're attending classes for once? That's strange." I shrug and keep walking. "It's also strange that you have your hair down."

"I didn't feel like putting it up tonight. And besides. It's good for a change every once in a while." I smile at Kaname and hurry to the school. I get to the classroom first and sit down. I ignore most of the lectures and stand abruptly when Yagari comes into the room.

"Where do you think you're going, Kuran?"

"Out. I don't have to attend classes anyways. If you want to question it, speak with that lunatic chairman." Yagari smirks and gets ready to throw something back at me, I can tell from the gleam in his eye.

"Well, then I guess that you don't need to be lectured in ethics, as you are being extremely polite and all."

"Politeness has nothing to do with Ethics, Yagari. If you want to speak about Ethics, then explain why such a well known Hunter as yourself is going to be a lecturer here? In this class of _Vampires_."

"As you said, the Chairman is a lunatic. Though I'm amazed that a Hunter of such prestige as yourself would be a _student_ here. 'In this class of _Vampires_'."

"Touché." I sit back down and cross my arms. All eyes are flickering between me and Yagari, while the two of us are locked in a glaring match. Naturally, after a few moments of intense silence, Yagari gives up and shrugs.

"Yagari? He has the same name as the man who's the No. 1 Vampire Hunter right now…"

"So it was you shooting last night…"

"Relax. Today I'm an official teacher…with a teaching certificate."

"I heard you were somewhere far away, but you've returned? You've come back to check out the Night Class? Or is there a vampire among us you wish to kill…Sensei?"

"Well, Hello, Kuran Kaname. Unfortunately, my execution list is empty right now. If you fall asleep because my lecture is boring, I can add you to it, you know?"

"I'll be careful…Sensei." Yagari glances at me pointedly and our glaring match continues, only broken when Seiren throws a knife at him and he blocks it with a book. I smirk and lean back in my seat, waiting for him to start the lecture. When he finishes, he leaves and I leave as well.

Yuki is waiting outside. I ignore the words exchanged and head to Zero's room. I want to make sure that he's okay. I knock on the door and he answers the door. I smile at him, he smiles back, and I go into the room.

"It's strange, for you to come here."

"It's strange for you to not be out patrolling. Are you afraid of Yagari?"

"No. It was a misunderstanding last night." I nod.

"That's good. So…why are you here and not on duty?"

"I overslept." I raise an eyebrow. "I slept through classes today and then I couldn't get up when the sun set." I frown.

"It doesn't have something to do with me does it? I know you've been depriving yourself of sleep a lot lately."

"Not at all." he hugs me tightly from behind and I turn my head so my cheek rests on his chest.

"You don't…need any more blood do you?"

"I'm fine. You should worry about yourself." I laugh slightly.

"I don't have to. Kaname and Maru worry about me more than enough." I turn around in Zero's arms and look at him, locking eyes. "Your shoulder…is it okay? You didn't drink very much last night."

"I'm fine, really." I nod slightly, trusting his judgment on it, and then kiss him.

*Next Night*

"Yagari left."

"I figured as much. All he was here for was to check in on Zero. I think it's practically common knowledge in the Society about Zero."

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about." I roll my eyes and leave the room, heading to my own room. Zero is already sitting on my bed, waiting for me. I smile when I see him and sit in his lap. Immediately, he hugs me and buries his face in my hair, breathing in. There's something wrong.

"Zero? What's wrong?"

"How could you tell something's wrong?"

"I just know. Did Yagari say something before he left?"

"_She's_ alive." I stiffen and Zero tightens his hug. "You okay?" I nod slightly.

"Yes. I'm fine. But thinking about her makes me mad."

"Then let's not think about her."

"Right. There are, after all, better things to think about…" I feel Zero lift his head and I manage to kiss him. After a moment, Zero falls back and when I break the kiss, I lay my head on his chest. "You know…Kaname is just waiting for the moment it happens…"

"I figured that. But I still don't see why I'd _want_ to kill you in the first place. Then again, if I did do something like that, I'd probably kill myself." I lift my head and stare at him.

"Don't…" He touches my cheeks, cradling my face.

"You know firsthand what it's like…if I knew for sure that you were dead, I wouldn't be able to survive." I smile slightly, realizing that he's right.

"Zero…" Abruptly, I sit up and so does he.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's late, you should get some sleep." I stand up and Zero does as well. He hugs me tightly and kisses my forehead before heading to the window and leaving. I automatically reach towards the window after him and shake my head. I'm such an idiot. Falling so helplessly in love like this. I laugh slightly and get ready for bed.


	12. A Visitor

**Blood Candy 11- A Visitor**

"What's all the racket about, Ichijou?"

"Hanami-sama! It's terrible! My grandfather's coming!" I stiffen at my door and then frown.

"Does Kaname know? Don't answer that. With all of your yelling, I'm sure he does. Go to sleep already, honestly. It's way too early in the day to be running around like an idiot." I go back into the room and throw myself onto the bed. Great, I hate Ichijou Asato. With a passion. He's one of the most annoying members of the senate. I sort of wish that Kaname would just get it over with and destroy that group. Instead of hanging around with it. I turn over and settle back in to try to sleep.

*That Night…*

Great, everyone is in the front room, waiting. I lean on the rail and watch the door. Maru stands silently beside me, confused.

"Hana-sama? What's going on?"

"You haven't had the 'pleasure' of meeting him. But Ichijou-kun's grandfather should be arriving shortly. He's a rather unpleasant and old vampire on the Senate." She nods slowly and the door opens. I spot Kaname out of the corner of my eye. Ichijou notices him as well and starts up the stairs.

"Kaname! It's alright. You don't need to be here. He's probably just coming here to lecture me."

"I want to say hello to Ichio since I haven't seen him for so long. May I?"

"Of course you may…" At that moment, the atmosphere changes, the aura of Ichio seeping through the door in the moment before it opens and he comes in. I shudder at the sight of him and watch to make sure nothing happens.

"Well, well…I deeply appreciate all of you coming to greet me…but I only came to visit my darling grandson. You don't have to stand on formalities." They're aristocrats; of course they have to stand on formalities.

"Ichio…I'm glad you seem to be in good health."

"We haven't seen each other since the day you refused to have me as your legal guardian…Kaname-sama."

"I didn't want to be coddled." I don't trust this…something's going to happen. I just know it.

"Kaname-sama…Purebloods are different from aristocrats…even if you're covered in blood, nothing can defile you…you're a flower that smells lusciously sweet for eternity…" I frown when Ichio takes Kaname's hand and starts to kiss it. "Your overwhelming youth, power, beauty…I pray that someday…I will be able to receive the benefits of your unrivalled blood…" Shit. I jump over the rail, unsheathing my knife, at the same time that Ruka grabs Kaname's hand away from Ichio and Aido grabs Ichio by the wrist. I hold my knife to Ichio's throat, pissed. The moment Ichio recognizes me, he stiffens slightly in fear.

"You jest too much, Ichio." "The daughter of Souen, the son of Aido, and Kuran Hanami-sama…" I clench my teeth in anger and tighten my grip on my knife. Akatsuki and Ichijou take action to pull Ruka and Aido away.

"Stop it, Ruka. Let go."

"Aido."

"You say that, knowing that asking a pureblood for his blood is the greatest taboo among vampires! I'm not afraid of you…" With my free hand, I slap Aido across the cheek, at the same time I lower my knife. The threat has passed. However, I don't sheathe the blade.

"I haven't taught him enough manners."

"Because you are here, Kaname-sama, Hanami-sama…I feel at ease keeping my grandson in this academy…my Lord and Lady." He kneels, too afraid of my knife to attempt to kiss either of our hands. Kaname leaves and the room clears of everyone except me, Ichijou, and Ichio. I glare at Ichio and finally put my knife away.

"I suggest you refrain from actions like that. Particularly when I am around. I will not tolerate even the slightest threat to my brother."

"Of course. I will be more careful." I roll my eyes and start up the stairs. I pause when I see Maru's worried expression, and touch her shoulder when I get to her.

"It's okay." She nods and we head to our room. I stand by the window and look out. Zero and Yuki are taking Ichio to Kaien's office.

"Hana-sama?"

"It's nothing. Tonight is a free night, so do what you want. As long as you don't leave the dorm."

"Okay. I think I'll go see what Shiki-sama is doing." I laugh slightly.

"Maru-chan?"

"Hai?"

"You know that all of the people here are your classmates. You don't have to refer to any of them as 'sama'."

"I know. I feel more comfortable that way." I nod and she leaves the room. I touch the glass of the window longingly and stare after Zero. I know that he'll come by for a brief few minutes before sunrise, but even that snatch of time isn't enough. I wish that either it would end already or we would reach a place when we can be together easily. Better than now. I clench my hand into a fist as Zero disappears from my view and I sit on my bed dejectedly. I can't wait until he gets here.


	13. A Distant Memory

Blood Candy 12- A Distant Memory

"I thought I'd find you here."

"What are you doing out in the middle of the day?"

"I had to go to the Society Headquarters this morning to talk to the Director. I figured you'd be here, since I couldn't sense you on campus, and I decided to say hi." Zero smirks and sets his gun down. I walk over to him and glance at the target. I laugh slightly and pick up the gun.

"You know how to use that?"

"I'm better with a staff and knife, but I can handle a gun like this." I spin the gun in my hand and the moment it's facing away from me again, I let about five rounds loose at the target, hitting the crown, throat, heart, right lung, and just above the groin. I smirk at Zero's expression and put the gun down again. I wasn't even looking at the target.

"Wow." I laugh and hug him.

"Why are you here anyways?"

"Thinking. Practicing helps."

"What were you thinking about?"

"You." I smile at that.

"Really? What about me?"

"Well, I was thinking how I can't stand to have you out of my sight. And also how strange that is."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, you're a vampire."

"So are you." He laughs slightly and tightens our hug.

"That's not what I mean."

"Because I'm a pureblood. And because you spent the past few years hating us…"

"It's strange to think about the fact that I'm hopelessly in love with something I hate." I laugh and kiss him.

"Well then, that thought should make killing me less difficult later on."

"Nothing will make that easy. I cringe just thinking about hurting you; it makes me sick to think that eventually I could kill you." I smile and kiss him again.

"Then don't think about it. I know I try not to." His fingers trail through my hair absently and I put my head on his chest, listening to his heart.

"I hate this. The fact that we can't be together all the time. And the fact that it hurts so much to let go of you."

"I know…" I remember something, namely the time and the fact that I'm exhausted, and back up.

"Hanami…?"

"It's nothing. I need to get some sleep…it's way past my bedtime." I wink and Zero pulls me back into a hug. I really need to sleep, but I can't bring myself to leave. Instead, I relax against Zero, hugging him tightly as well.

"You shouldn't tease me like that."

"I should say the same for you, coming every night before sunrise…it's torture, having you there one minute and then you're gone the next."

"But I can't stop the torture."

"I don't want you to. But I really do need to get back and get some sleep. I'm nocturnal, remember?" Zero takes a deep breath and lets go of me. I go to the door and leave, heading to the dorm.

*Zero's POV*

And there she goes again. Sometimes I wonder if she enjoys it, torturing me like that. I shrug it off and pick up my gun, to start my target practice again.

_"You're just in time, Hanami-shishou."_

_"Really? I was afraid I'd be late. Maru-chan was being extra clumsy this morning."_

_"Hana-sama!" Laughter, who's here? Talking to Mom._

_"You know she's joking with you, Maru-san. Anyways, we should get going before we miss our mark."_

_"Okay. See you later."_

_"Make sure you don't bite."_

_"I'll see if I can. No promises though."_

_"Naturally. See you, Shishou." The door closes and I look around the door into the entrance hall. Bite?_

_"Zero-kun, Ichiru-kun! You guys awake?" A babysitter? She's too pretty to be human though. But she has to be, right? Both of my parents called her Shishou. If she was a vampire, they wouldn't let her into the house._

_She spots me and smiles slightly. I duck behind the wall and hear laughter. I frown. Is she laughing at me? "You know, Zero-kun, you don't have to hide from me. I really don't bite." Her voice is too close. I look over and jump back. When did she get that close? And without me sensing her presence either._

_She smiles. "Ichiru-kun sick again?" I nod slowly and she looks toward the stairs. "Maru-chan, can you make sure that Ichiru-kun is going to be okay?"_

_"Hai." Definitely a babysitter. We don't need a babysitter._

_"Can you stay out of trouble, Zero-kun? If you need anything, I'll be in the study." She acts like she lives here. I nod and she leaves the room, going straight to the study. Hanami? I watch her. That's the name of the famous Vampire Hunting Pureblood. Is she one of them? That would explain the comments about biting. But it sounded like they were joking._

_Someone knocks on the door and she slides down the stair rail, she wasn't all the way upstairs. "Just a moment." I watch as she opens the door and gasps. "Kaname…what are you doing here? Did something happen? Kaname?!" I stare as she catches a guy, he just passed out._

_After a moment of working, she easily picks the guy up and carries him into the living room, setting him on the couch. I go over and look at the guy over the arm of the couch._

_"Who's that?"_

_"My brother."_

_"He's covered in blood. Why? Is he a hunter to?" She chuckles._

_"No. Kaname's not a Hunter. I'm the only vampire that is a hunter. You should know that, Zero-kun." So she is a vampire. Then why would she be a hunter? That would be killing her own kind. That's not possible._

_The guy stirs and sits up. Hanami pushes him back down, frowning. "Lay down. I don't want you to pass out again, Kaname-kun. What happened?"_

_"Hahaue and Chichiue…" Her eyes widen._

_"He found them?" The guy nods and she clenches her fists. "What about…?" He shakes his head and I notice a tear rolling down her cheek. For some reason, I want to hug her. Though I don't know why she'd be crying. "You were in the fight?"_

_"Yes. But…"_

_"Don't stress yourself, Kaname-kun. Against _him_, even I would need to rest afterwards. And besides, it's the middle of the day. It's okay for me, because I'm used to it, but you're not used to be out during the day."_

_"I'm sorry, Onee-sama." She shakes her head._

_"Don't apologize." The guy spots me and I flee the room._ Huh. I sigh and touch my forehead, firing a few more rounds at the target.


	14. Late Transfer

**Blood Candy 13- Late Transfer**

*Hanami's POV*

"There's an order from the senate. Do you want to take care of it? Since you're a hunter and all."

"No. They've sent a directive to Zero. Shiki and Toya are going to be out tomorrow. Send them to investigate it. I…I have a feeling that…since it's his first hunt, and the situation, it will be difficult for him to finish it in the first second."

"Okay. But if he gets hurt, I'm not to blame." I nod.

"I know that. And you know that I wouldn't blame you if he gets hurt."

"No, you'd blame yourself. You always do that." I shrug and start to leave the room. "Oh, there's a new student coming. In the Night Class."

"Who is it?"

"Kurenai Maria." I stop in the movement of opening the door and shiver slightly.

"Do you know if it's really her or…?"

"Most likely, it's _her_." I frown. "Don't do anything rash, Onee-sama." I nod slightly.

"I'll see. But if she even attempts to touch Zero…so help me…"

"Technically, he's hers. Until he gets her blood."

"I know that! But…she wouldn't just…give him her blood and walk away. She'd try to…" I know that I'm shaking with pure rage and Kaname walks over.

"Onee-sama, calm down. If you act like that, then others will realize that something's wrong." I calm down and leave the room, going immediately to my room. I knew that she'd eventually come. I sort of wish I had been the one to change Zero.

But then I would have had to deal with his parents. But they knew that, when I made certain to be fully involved in Zero's life from the beginning, it was him that would be the last of them. Every Kiryu knew about the prophecy after they asked why I trained them and made sure to help with them. I head to my desk and arrange the pieces, to match Kaname's board. I enjoy deciphering his plans.

*Next Night*

"Aido let her go. Miss Prefect needs to do her job." I lean on the wall and the door opens. I smile at Zero and he grabs Yuki's hand. He pulls her outside and the door shuts. I head up to Kaien's office and smirk. "Wow, for once your desk isn't broken somehow."

"You have yet to attack it. You seem to be the less volatile of the three Kuran." I laugh and lean on the desk.

"Kurenai Maria."

"She'll be arriving tonight. Yuki is going to show her around."

"You realize how dangerous that is, Kaien? Maria doesn't know the rules here. And Yuki is a very tempting girl."

"It'll be fine." I dig my fingers into the desk.

"Are you a lunatic, Kaien?! At least have Zero handle it. He has a terrifying aura about him. Anyone would be stupid to cross him."

"So much for you being the only one to not destroy my desk." I frown.

"You care about that? Now, of all times? You really are a lunatic. I swear, it's genetic. Every Kurosu I've ever met has been a loon. Your stupid desk is pointless!"

"She didn't mean it…" I slam my fist on the desk, breaking the patch job and breaking the desk in half yet again.

"How can you act so stupid and nonchalant?! I have to understand the danger involved in this."

"Of course I do. Yuki can handle herself." The door opens and Yuki comes in. She stares at the desk.

"Am I…interrupting something?" I frown and start to leave.

"No. I was just finished." I look back and glare at Kaien. He swallows and I leave the room. I walk through the halls and notice a girl walking in the opposite direction, wearing the Night Class uniform. She recognizes me and bows.

"You're Kuran Hanami-sama?" I nod.

"And you're Kurenai Maria. Welcome to Kurosu Academy." I keep walking and then recognize the aura around her. That's really Shizuka. Oh so help me if she does anything…I shake my head and go outside. I locate Zero and hug him from behind.

"You're not going to classes tonight?"

"No. I only left the dorm to talk to Kurosu. How did your first job go?"

"How'd you know about it?"

"Because of all the aristocrats here, the Senate sent out an order. To try to get it before the Hunters."

"Then why didn't you go?"

"Because I'm a Hunter. I don't really like to mess around when I'm not given an order. And I knew that they sent an order for you to handle it."

"Then why did you let those two go?"

"Because, it would have pissed the Senate off if we didn't send out someone. And Shiki and Toya were going to be out anyways. They do work, after all."

"As what? Models?"

"Actually, yes."

"Anyways…" I smile and Zero turns around to face me.

"Why are you slacking off? There's a new student here tonight."

"In the Night Class?" I nod.

"Yea. But…she's…you'll understand when you see her." Yuki appears and waves. She knows, not in full, but she knows about our relationship, so she doesn't bring anything up. I spot blond hair and turn around. "Maria-san, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Ah…Hanami-sama…I'm sorry. I joked around too much…and everyone hates me now…" Zero pulls his gun on her, recognizing her, and I touch his arm.

"Zero, it's okay."

"Who…is she?" I put pressure on his arm, pushing his arm down.

"How do you do…? I'm Kurenai Maria…"

"Maria-san, please, if you are not to attend classes, remain in the dorm. Zero here is a guardian, and he's a bit more inclined to assume the worst of us." I wink and wrap my arm protectively around Zero's waist. I want her to know my position here.

"I'm sorry…I'll try to be better." Maria turns around and prances off. I shudder and Zero stares at me.

"I see what you mean…what's _she_ doing here?"

"Being the lunatic she is. She really pisses me off. Running around acting so stupid and then carelessly coming here. I'm sure she knows my situation."

"About the prophecy? You don't think…" I shake my head.

"No. She knows my position with your family. And because I know that she was the one that did that, she knows that I'm murderously pissed at her."

"You're not…"

"No. I promised my crazy little brother that I wouldn't do anything rash. But I want her aware that if she does anything to you, she won't live for very long." Zero chuckles and starts out.

"You're scary sometimes, Hanami." I laugh and watch him go out on his patrol. I head back to the dorm and up to my room. I sit at my desk and put my head in my hands. A lot of nobles know about the prophecy, that's why the Senate is extremely against me continuing to be a hunter.

They loosened up when I holed myself up in France and the Kiryu were killed, but now that I'm here, they're taking measures behind the scenes. I can't see them, but I can sense them. And Shizuka…she probably knows about it as well. From my display a minute ago, she'll know that Zero is the one that I love. She'll probably try to set it up so that he'll be forced to kill me and then she'll steal him away before he can kill himself. I have to be extremely careful of her. Zero climbs into the room and I meet him in the middle of the room with a hug.

"It's been a while since…are you okay?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, you're not the only one that I give my blood to."

"Maru-san?" I nod.

"Yes. And you? Are you okay?"

"Yes. Surprisingly, it takes quite a bit of time for it to get bad."

"That's to be expected."

"Does Maru-san…why does she take your blood?"

"Because…it sounds strange, but she loves me. No one else satisfies her."

"So, I have a rival?" I laugh.

"Never. It is impossible for you to have a rival."

"That's reassuring." I smile and kiss him. Automatically, his hand pulls my hair off of my neck and I tilt my head slightly as he kisses my jaw and then the bend of my neck. After a moment, I feel his fangs connect with my neck and the familiar sound of blood rushing behind my ears sounds. I tighten my grip on him and clutch his shirt.

It should hurt, but this is ecstasy. After a moment, Zero pulls back and I kiss him, licking away the blood on his chin. I know that my neck is already healed and it would only have been a fleeting scent of my blood, if any. Oh dear. I'm suddenly dizzy. Zero supports me as I collapse against him. "Hanami?"

"I'm fine. It'll pass in a moment."

"I…I took too much didn't I?"

"No. I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me."

"I can't help that." I smile and Zero swoops me into the air, carrying me to sit as we usually do on my bed, with me in his lap. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and kiss the tattoo on his neck. He automatically tilts his head to the side and I run my tongue along a line of the tattoo without realizing it. The only time I realize what I'm doing is after it's done, and when Zero sighs.


	15. The Incident

**Blood Candy 14- The Incident**

"I figured Maria would say something like that. She doesn't want to be close enough for us to tell what she's doing."

"You think she's plotting?" I examine the chess board and nod.

"Yes. Both of them are planning something. But I can't figure out for the life of me what the hell the plan is. Both of them are rather good at playing out their secret strategies. I think it's why I enjoy attempting to decipher Kaname's plans so much. Because it takes me quite a while to do it, no matter how hard I try."

"Are you going to see Zero-kun again tonight?"

"No. He has to sleep sometime."

"Oh, bigger news. Maria-san snuck out and Ichijou-san had to chase her down, he had Aido help him."

"I know that. Maria is at the old dorm now though, settling in." I stand up and start for the door.

"Hana-sama? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go check something. I'll be back soon, Maru." I leave the room and head to the old dorms. And I'm armed, so if it comes to a confrontation, I won't be without a weapon. I get there and lean on the wall just as Maria walks into the front hall.

"Hanami-san."

"Shizuka-san."

"You trying to invade on my territory?"

"I'm sorry. If you're talking about Zero, it was never your territory to begin with."

"And you think you can do something to change what's happened?" I smirk.

"Going by who's older and stronger, Shizuka-san, I'm pretty sure that I've already changed it. The only problem is the fact that even my blood can't fully stop the degeneration."

"Oh, are you going to take some of my blood for him and then do me in? For revenge on your precious Kiryu?"

"No. As much as I hate it, Zero has to be the one to do it." She laughs.

"Think about it, Hanami. He's supposed to kill you right? With the blood bond, I could easily make him kill you and then come to me."

"Well, we'll see how strong the blood bond is. You have to be in your real body for it to fully work. And you don't know that he won't immediately turn his gun on himself after he kills me."

"You're trying to bluff, saying that you two are already in love? How absurd. I know for a fact that you didn't leave France when word got out about them." I straighten up and smirk.

"Who said I'm bluffing? You should understand, from your experience, the feeling of losing the person you love. You're lucky I didn't leave France. Because I would have found and killed you." She smirks and the door opens. Zero walks into the room and Maria--or Shizuka--smiles.

"So…you can sense me. Because there's a bond between us. It fills the emptiness in my heart now…you…finally came to kill me." Zero grabs her and puts the barrel of his gun over her heart. No!

I wait where I am. He won't be able to kill her right now anyways. "Punish me for my sins…Zero. Pull the trigger." I frown, knowing as well as she does that he won't be able to. "Are you surprised…that you can't do it?" She reaches up to him, like she's going to kiss him, making me shake with rage.

"Don't…touch me."

"Poor child…I'll tell you the truth. You cannot kill me. I am your master. I gave you life as a vampire. You are my faithful servant. You cannot kill me…" Zero pushes her away before her lips make any contact with his skin and he aims the gun at her again.

Fortunately for the real Maria, she's safe from Zero killing Shizuka in her body. "You're the first one that hasn't yielded to me. Is it because of Hanami? Good boy…you make me so happy. You figured out who I am, Zero…even though I look different now. You knew I was the one who took your human life…"

"Yes. I can't forget…Hio Shizuka. That day…your true face was covered with our blood…"

"This body isn't mine…so I want you to treat it gently." A guy drops a sword to her and I push Zero out of the way, meeting my knife to her sword the moment she swings it around.

"Stay out of this, Hanami." I smirk.

"You should know, Shizuka. I hold a grudge worse than most other Purebloods. I'm not going to allow you to even slightly threaten Zero."

"Sempai…" Huh? I glance back at the door. That was Yuki's voice.

"Don't you dare…look away!" She slashes me across the chest and I frown, moving in with just as much swiftness to slash her across the gut.

"You're lucky you're in a borrowed body, Shizuka. Or I'd destroy your heart right here."

"Oh, you don't' want to involve innocent Maria? Too late." I smirk.

"She won't remember this encounter."

"Well, we'll be back where we started…once our wounds heal." I smirk and then double over in pain. That sword, it's a hunter's weapon. That servant of hers…who is he? Zero moves to support me and I lean heavily on him. "Bleeding, naturally increases thirst. But then again, you should already know that, being a hunter and all." I laugh slightly; my breath is coming short because of the wound.

"You're…one to…talk, Shizuka…using a Hunter's…sword on me…"

"The same for you. It will take a while for this to heal." I hear her walking off and feel Zero pick me up. Automatically, I grip the front of his shirt and he carries me out of the building.

"Zero…we can't…go to…"

"I know. There's room for you on my bed."

"But…"

"Don't worry. We won't get caught." I laugh slightly and tighten my grip on his shirt.

"Are you in that much pain?" I manage to nod and I can tell that I'm drifting in and out of consciousness. Because I can only tell snatches of what's going on. I barely hear the soft crunching of Zero's steps on the lawn going to the dorm, after a while, the opening of a door, another door opening, and then we stop moving. I lift myself up carefully and immediately clutch Zero's jacket to keep my balance.

My face is extremely close to his neck now, and he tilts his head slightly, exposing his neck. "Do what you need to, Hanami." I don't even hesitate or draw it out like usual, I'm too desperate at the moment. I simply bite him, probably a bit too hard, because he gasps in shock. I back up quickly, I got what I needed. But Zero…I watch him, to see if anything is wrong with him and I notice that he's staring at my, now ripped, jacket, the shirt underneath, and the bit of my bra that was revealed and cut.

I don't care. Especially when he pulls me into a deep kiss. I touch his tie and smoothly undo it before slipping it off. His free hand--the other is behind my head, cradling the back of my head--unties my ribbon and slips it off of me. By the time I realize what's going on or even what I'm doing, his shirt is off and I'm tracing his muscles with my finger. His hand, I realize, is working to unbutton my jacket and then my shirt. To be quite honest, it doesn't take much time for me to be just as stripped as Zero, no shirts or jackets. *Lemon*


	16. Spring Fling

**Blood Candy 15- Spring Fling**

"Maru-chan, are you going to go with Shiki? I know he asked you if you wanted to." Maru blushes, I notice it out of the corner of my eye, and finishes changing clothes quickly. "That's good. You really like him."

"That's not a question, Hana-sama."

"Of course not. I can tell those things." Again, she blushes and I finish with my braid. Maru is wearing a beautiful white dress, which Shiki picked out, with a single sleeve that is open and hangs to her knees, with one corner of the fabric hooked to her middle finger with a blue rose.

The dress itself is only knee length in the front, but it gets longer in the back and shows sapphire blue skirts underneath. We curled her hair and pinned a bit of it in a small, feathery bun over her right ear. I, however, am wearing a very flashy outfit, a knee length, pale blue dress with floor length split sleeves over a floor length, sapphire blue dress with long sleeves that end in a point at my hand and has a beaded chain connecting to my middle fingers. Both dresses are low cut, the pale blue being a waist length v-cut, and the sapphire being low enough to almost reveal my chest. I've pulled my hair into a half ponytail with three braids hanging from it.

I recall last night and smile to myself. Ah, that was amazing. I reach onto the vanity and grab a pair of earrings, blue roses in the center of a cross that hangs to about my chin, as well as a set of earrings for my upper ears, a pair that I got as a present from Zero's mom. Those are simple studs, but they're very special to me, because they're my favorite color, and the last gift that I got from them. I put the earrings on and then set a thin silver chain around my neck, a silver cross with a blue rose in the center is held at the hollow of my neck and I nod to myself.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Ma'am." We leave the room and meet up with the others in the front room. Maru walks over to Shiki and I notice Toya frowning. I shrug it off and go ahead to the party. I spot Zero and try to sneak up on him. I know it's useless, and he doesn't disappoint me. Zero turns around just before I get to him and he hugs me tightly. There aren't any students here yet. I grab his tie and tighten it, going to button his vest and jacket.

"This is a dance. You should wear your uniform right, if only for tonight."

"Fine. Where did you get those earrings? I seem to remember them from somewhere." I touch the earrings and smile slightly.

"They…were a gift…from your mom." Zero nods slightly, understanding and I jump when Kaien shows up.

"Good evening!" I round on him.

"Kaien no Baka! What are you thinking of, sneaking up on me like that?!"

"Calm down, Hanami-san…you're really tense." I roll my eyes and pound his head.

"Oh! I almost forgot." I pull a blue rose out of my sleeve and put it in Zero's pocket. "There."

"Anyways, it's a good thing that you're here, Hanami. Kurenai Maria-san hasn't been to class lately. Do you know why?"

"No. She keeps to herself." I look over at the sound of footsteps and realize that half of the school is already inside the hall. When did they get here? I gasp and run over to Yuki. "You look so cute, Yuki-chan!"

"Thanks…Zero-kun, you're here already."

"Yuki is all dressed up!" I roll my eyes and go back to Zero. "Come dance with me later! That's my daughter!" My eye twitches and I touch my forehead.

"All right…later then."

"I'll come find you later!" Kaien runs into the building and I sigh.

"That's a really pretty dress, Hanami-sempai."

"You like it? I designed it myself. That dress looks really good on you, Yuki-chan."

"Thanks…Kaname-sempai…" I nod.

"I know. He asked me to make it especially for you." I wink and grab Zero's hand, pulling him towards the door. "C'mon Zero. Just because you're the security detail doesn't mean we can't have fun…" He doesn't struggle, but shrugs and lets me pull him into the dance. I spot the others and wave at them.

"Where's Maru-san? I haven't met her, I think."

"You've met her once. Remember, at the birthday party? She was acting like my shadow except to get cake. She was the one that got cut there…You two haven't been formally introduced yet. But she's with Shiki-kun right now, so yea."

"Oh right." I back up and smile.

"Want to dance?"

"I don't know how…" I smile widely.

"It doesn't matter if you know how. It's all a matter of the lead."

"You mean…?" I nod and grab his hand, pulling him away from the wall.

"Just follow me and you'll be fine. You'll get the hang of it pretty quickly." He always does. The music is rather fast, but a decent tempo, actually a mid-tempo Gravatt. I lead him in the steps for a few beats before he gets the hang of it and takes over. I knew he'd manage. When the music slows to a waltz, I notice that Yuki is nowhere to be seen.

Zero notices as well and we head over to the main group of Night Class students. I face Akatsuki. "Have you seen Yuki?"

"Last I saw, she was on the terrace with Kaname-sama. Why?"

"Just wondering." I head to the terrace and look around. "Where's Yuki?"

"She left." I frown.

"Did you scare her off, Kaname?"

"I'm not sure. She seemed really upset about something." That makes me extremely worried.

"Did she say something to you? You're extremely mad."

"She asked me why I treat her like a child…" I laugh slightly.

"You do, sometimes. It's because you're overprotective. But we both know that she loves you. She can't stay mad at you forever. I'll go look for her. I have a bad feeling." I jump the railing and run to the old dorm. For some reason, I get the feeling that Yuki is there. After a few moments, Zero joins me and I smile slightly.

"You're armed?" I smirk and lift the top skirt of my outfit. There's a strap with my knife and staff hanging down hidden underneath.

"Always." Zero nods.

"Oh. I'm going to warn you now, if a mirror breaks…don't hesitate to stop me."

"Huh? It doesn't have to do with your tattoo…does it?" I nod but we get to the dorm, so there's no more time for discussion. We head up to a room and Zero gets held up by Shizuka's servant. That hair…I have a bad feeling about who that guy is, but I have to help Yuki. I run to a room and spot Shizuka. She's about to bite Yuki. I growl and pull my knife out.

"Shizuka…get away from her…now." I have my teeth clenched, trying to control my anger so nothing breaks. I can see three mirrors around here, and I can tell that my reflection is worried, and pissed at the same time.

'_How dare she attempt to bite Yuki? She's Kaname's girl…only he can touch her!'_ I frown and take a step forward. Yuki gets up, drawing her staff and stepping in front of Shizuka.

"Yuki-chan, don't get involved in this." Shizuka stands up, smiling.

"True, you have a point, Hanami. This is between the two of us. I wonder, will you die tonight? After all, all we have to do is break these mirrors and your true self will emerge. It will be only too simple for Zero to pull the trigger against you." I frown.

"Well, I was expecting something like that. But how do you know that it's not sealed? For all you know, that plan could backfire on you." Zero arrives and aims his gun at Shizuka. Once again, Yuki gets in front of her and frowns.

"Stay back…Zero-kun…Hanami-sempai…" I almost laugh.

"Well, that would be a problem. Oh well."

"Zero…she's the only one who can save you!"

"I already know that." I count the mirrors, three, and all of them would be an easy target without hitting anyone here. Looks like I might actually die here. All I'd have to do is take the gun from Zero, shoot out the mirrors, and beat Shizuka within an inch of death.

'_Do it.'_ I lock eyes with my reflection.

'_Can I trust you not to harm Yuki or Zero? If not, then I won't.'_ Yuki is still trying to stop Zero. Now, he grabs her wrist, about to aim at Shizuka again.

'_Yes, you can trust me. Just…I don't want to see…'_ I understand. With Shizuka in her true body now, she has the power to control Zero, more than I do. The blood bond is still strong in that sense. If I try to counter her commands, she'll just counter back and it will never end.

"This girl has tamed you." I shudder and get ready to grab Zero's gun. Three quick shots and I'll eliminate all of the mirrors. Zero is frozen…I frown and touch his shoulder, glaring at Shizuka. Zero glances at me, but he can't move. I squeeze his shoulder reassuringly and get ready to wrench the gun from his hands.

"Hehe…are you happy to have finally heard your master's voice? You cannot help but obey me. I am back in my body. Now my voice has the power to bind you. Ah, this is convenient, keep holding Yuki." I notice his grip on her wrist tighten and I touch the barrel of the gun, about to take it. "You understand don't you, both of you? I am Zero's master, I made him. He cannot disobey me." I smirk.

"Zero, let go of her." Immediately, Zero relaxes and lets go of Yuki. I sweep her around me and grab the gun from Zero, aiming, not at Shizuka, but the mirrors.


	17. Death?

**Blood Candy 16- Death?**

"You can't…" I smirk and pull the trigger, hitting the mirror perfectly. The other two mirrors still hold my reflection, so I have to shoot them out first. I aim at the other two and let two rounds hit them in a split second. The moment they shatter, I double over in pain and barely hear Yuki yelling at me before I black out.

*Hana's Reflection's POV*

Okay, I have to make sure that Zero and Yuki aren't harmed. I can easily do that.

"No way…why would she…?" I smirk, glad to be seen.

"We have an agreement. Unfortunately for you, Shizuka, I'm twice as pissed as Hanami." I advance on her and she dodges my attack. I pull out the staff and slam it across her stomach, sending her flying. I tap my shoulder with the staff, grinning. "What? You haven't had any blood in four years? That was stupid. Especially if you were worried about a confrontation with me." I hope that Zero knows that if I forget and attack him, he should just shoot me.

Whether I'm the woman he loves or not. If I were to…I nearly shake my head to stop that train of thought and watch Shizuka get up. "Hurts, doesn't it?" She advances at me and I duck out of the way easily, making sure to stay between her and those two. Just as I'm about to attack her, a sword flies out of the shadows and hits my arm.

I frown and pull the blade out. "You know, Ichiru-kun…it took me quite a bit of time to make this dress…I don't appreciate it being ripped." I glance over at him and frown. His hair is barely longer than Zero's…if I mistook one for the other…that would be horrible. I can't attack him either. The gun. I haven't wounded Shizuka but barely. I need to get her weak enough for Zero to get blood from her before she dies.

I wonder…I might die here, but still. It might be of more use just to feed on her than to shoot her. Or, I could do both, even though she's already weakened. I touch the gun with my foot and flip it into the air, catching it easily. "Zero, catch." I toss the gun to him and he catches it. My next move is to get behind Shizuka and when Ichiru tries to start at me, I press my knife to Shizuka's throat. "I wouldn't move if I were you, Ichiru-kun."

"It's taboo, even for you, Hanami." I smirk.

"Who on earth gave you the idea that I was Hanami? Honestly. You're as stupid as ever, Shizuka." I move her hair away from her neck and bite her. I won't kill her just yet, but I'll do some damage. Namely…this. I release her and then stab her, piercing her left lung. The moment I get far enough away from her to satisfy him, Ichiru goes to attack. Longer hair, I have to pay attention.

I block his weapon and smirk. "Don't worry. It'll take a lot more than that to kill her." I glance at Zero, trying to convey without words that I left enough blood for him. I can't tell if it works. Either way, Shizuka starts to leave the room, very unsteady. I smirk at that and push Ichiru back. "You're hesitating. Don't think I won't hesitate to kill you, Ichiru-kun." He backs up, realizing clearly that I'm not the Hanami that he grew up knowing.

Even Zero and Yuki are frozen in fear. That's how it should be. I don't even know why I personally exist. Perhaps just because Hanami was unable to let out her rage and I was created from her bottled up feelings. I don't really know. I wonder…if Zero kills Hanami while I'm in charge, will Hanami die as well? I don't want to break my promise to her. I promised that I wouldn't harm Zero and Yuki.

I decide to go after Shizuka, Ichiru is sure to try to stop me, and then Zero, in his protectiveness of Hanami, will in turn stop Ichiru. I wonder how they'd react if I acted as though I couldn't tell the difference between the two of them? No. That would put Zero in danger. What should I do? What? Ichiru, instead of coming at me again, goes after Zero. No. I step in to protect Zero and get hit in the gut by that weapon of his.

I wince and push Ichiru back. "If you want to fight someone, fight me."

"Hanami…?" I shake my head and pull the weapon out of my stomach. At this rate, I'll get weak from blood loss. And the dress is ruined. Hanami will be extremely upset about that.

"Zero…either get something reflective to catch my reflection or run…before I do something stupid…"

"What are you talking about?" I sigh. Sometimes men can be such idiots. Without being able to control my movements, I whirl around and bite Zero. I think he can tell the difference between my forceful bite and Hanami's normal, sweet bite.

I hear the gun go off before I feel the pain of the bullet going through my ribs, to hit my heart. I release his neck. "Zero…that…won't…" Another round and I collapse at his feet. I can hear Yuki screaming at him to stop and then I feel the third round finish the job.

*Yuki's POV*

"Hanami-sempai! Zero…why? I thought that…" I notice that Zero is crying. Why? Why did he shoot Hanami-sempai? I know that Kaname-sempai will be pissed about that. Zero starts to turn his gun on himself and I grab his arm, trying to stop him. "Zero! Don't…" Why would he kill Hanami-sempai? Why?

*Zero's POV*

Why is she stopping me? I don't have anything left. Damn it. I hadn't meant to shoot her the first time. It was reflex. I wasn't going to finish it until she said something about it. I would have let her drain me, if that would let her forgive me for shooting her in the first place. But it's strange. She should have already turned to dust…I drop my gun and drop to my knees. I touch Hanami's shoulders and she doesn't react.

"Hanami?" Ichiru is gone, I really don't care. "Hanami! Answer me!" She should have turned to dust already. If I had killed her. Still nothing though.

"Zero…I'm pretty sure that…"

"No. She would already be dust by now. Hanami…please…" I hate myself. I can't help but think that any second now; she'll shatter into dust and be gone. I'm so stupid. Even if it's what was supposed to happen, it's stupid. Huh? She just moved! Taking a breath. I pick her up and glance at Yuki before setting Hanami on the couch there and running out of the room. I have to find Shizuka before she either gets away or actually manages to die.


	18. A Strange Turn

**Blood Candy 17- A Strange Turn**

*Hanami's POV*

Huh? My eyes flutter open and I look around. I'm in that same room in the old dorm…but now I'm on the couch. What happened? I sit up and then wrap my arm around my chest in pain. There's a reaction near me and I get pushed back down.

I'm not going to complain. It's more comfortable to be lying down. My stomach is burning too, and so is my arm. Did I get into a fight with someone with a sword or something? I look over to see who pushed me down and sigh.

It's Yuki. My eyes widen and I bolt upright, looking around for Zero. Immediately, I clutch myself in pain and gasp. My breathing isn't coming very easily. "Zero…?"

"In another room. Hanami-sempai…why did he shoot you?"

"He…shot me…? Yuki…what…what happened?"

"You don't remember? You shot the mirrors and then attacked Shizuka. You even bit her. That guy, Zero's brother Ichiru…he stabbed you in the arm and then got you in the stomach when you went to protect Zero and me from him. Then you bit Zero and he shot you…he almost killed himself…" I nod slowly and look over when I hear someone run into the room.

"Zero…!" I wince and cough, making me wince even more. Zero runs over and touches my shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" I shake my head.

"No…I told you not to hesitate to…" I get cut off by a fit of painful coughs and I cover my mouth. Blood flows out of my mouth and I barely manage to catch my breath when the coughing stops.

"Don't talk, Hanami."

"I smell blood…Shizuka's blood…is she…?"

"When I got there, she was dust. I don't know if she died because of…"

"The fight…? Yuki…already told me…" I can tell that he's extremely upset about what happened. I feel like I'm about to pass out. Zero starts to pick me up, making me wince at the movement. When he notices that, he pauses. "I'm…okay…"

It's just backlash from getting shot. I can't say that, I can tell that he's pretty upset as it is. If I say something to make it worse…I would be pissed at myself. But…what caught my reflection? Did killing me with my reflection in control kill her and not me? Even though I'm stuck with the backlash.

Another bout of coughing hits and I cough up another mouthful of blood. Zero supports me and the coughing stops again. I can tell that both Yuki and Zero have no idea what to do. "Yuki-chan…"

"What?"

"Akatsuki…he should be around somewhere…tell him to bring…Maru here…"

"Hanami, if you need blood, I'm here." I shake my head.

"No…I've…already taken too much from you…" Yuki runs out of the room and I lock eyes with Zero.

"I'm sorry…Hanami…" I touch his lips gently.

"Stop apologizing…please…" I realize that the hand that is on his face is the one that is covered with my blood.

"You're teasing me…" I shake my head and drop my hand.

"I didn't mean to…I'm glad…that you didn't kill yourself…"

"You didn't turn to dust…if Yuki hadn't stopped me though, I wouldn't have noticed…" I smile.

"I'll have to thank her then…" Again, coughs wrack my body and I gasp for air.

"Your dress is ruined." I laugh slightly, wincing.

"I figured that…" Running, I hear running. Akatsuki and Maru appear at the door and Maru runs over to me.

"Hana-sama! What happened?"

"I'll…explain later…"

"Hana-sama, if you stay like this…"

"I know…" My heart was almost completely destroyed, I can feel that. If I go for much longer without any blood, I'll really die. Both from that and blood loss. Maru pulls her hair aside and I bite her. I can feel it working, the blood is healing me. I stop before I drain her too much and lean back, on Zero. I close my eyes, tired.

*Maru's POV*

Hana-sama…I look at Zero.

"What happened?"

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Because, obviously you were involved somehow. What happened?" I realize that I'm glaring at him and look away. I notice that there are three broken mirrors in this room and look around. There's a pool of blood by the door, I can tell that that's Hana-sama's blood. There's also blood spatter all over, like a very bloody fight occurred in here. It's mostly Hana-sama's, but I can also smell another pureblood's blood in here.

"She shot out the mirrors and fought with Shizuka." Shizuka?

"Hio Shizuka…? Well no wonder she fought her."

"She also bit her." I stare at Hana-sama.

"Hana-sama…?"

"Yea. She…after Shizuka fled, Shizuka's servant went to attack me and Hanami got in the way."

"And you shot her then?"

"No. She bit me unexpectedly and on reflex…" I can tell that he's upset about that. I sigh.

"So…how many times…?"

"Three." I nod slowly.

"She said something…between…didn't she? You don't strike me as that heartless." He nods and I get up. I stumble slightly and Akatsuki-kun catches me.

"You okay, Maru?"

"Yes. I'm fine. We need to get Hana-sama to our room. So she can rest. Everyone is still at the dance, so it shouldn't be too crazy."

"The smell isn't that strong even right outside the building, and nonexistent at the dance." I look at Zero and he picks Hana-sama up.

"I'll take her." Yuki-sama is standing in the door, watching us all. Zero carries Hana-sama out and Akatsuki-kun helps me leave as well.

"Is Hanami-sempai…going to be okay?"

"Yes. She will." Yuki-sama nods and we leave the old dorm.


	19. Attempted Execution

**Blood Candy 18- Attempted Execution**

*Hanami's POV*

"Hana-sama, you shouldn't move around too much. You came too close to death at the dance. Even taking mine and Zero's blood almost daily, it takes quite a while to recover from something like that." I roll my eyes and leave the room anyways. I go outside the dorm and head to Kaien's office. I got word today from the Hunter's Society. I walk in and lean on the couch for support.

"Are you recovered? You shouldn't strain yourself, Hanami."

"Urusei, Bakayaro. I got word from the society today. And from the Senate. The idiot Senate is going to try to execute Zero."

"I know."

"And you're not doing anything?"

"I kind of can't." I frown.

"What do you mean by that? Zero didn't kill Shizuka. It's stupid to let them kill him for something he didn't do."

"Speaking of Zero, you know he's recovering from a gun wound too."

"What?"

"Yea, a couple days ago, he shot himself in the foot accidentally." I sigh and leave the room. "You should rest until you're fully recovered!" I roll my eyes as the door closes behind me and I head outside. Oh dear.

I grip a tree for support when I lose my balance and start coughing. Damn backlash. I get my composure back and head towards the fence. I can sense something out there. Ah. I jump the fence and pull out my staff, extending it at the same time I get in front of Yuki, blocking the attack.

"What's a lackey of the Senate doing here? Besides disturbing the peace."

"Kuran…Hanami-sama…" He backs up and bows to me.

"Well?"

"Where is Kiryu Zero?" I frown.

"And why are you looking for him?"

"I'm here." Zero jumps the fence and stands beside me. "What do you want with me?"

"Zero, are you okay?"

"Kiryu Zero…under order of the Senate, the highest governing body of vampires…I have come here to execute you for the murder of the pureblood vampire…Hio Shizuka-sama." I frown at that, but start coughing before I can do anything. Zero catches my shoulders and helps me stay upright.

"Hanami, you should be resting." I shake my head as the coughing spell passes.

"I'm fine."

"The Senate proudly protects our pureblood masters. But you slipped through and killed Shizuka-sama. I will imprint on your brain how precious a pureblood vampire is to us…prepare for your execution, Kiryu Zero." I tighten my grip on my staff and step in front of Zero.

"Get out of here."

"Hanami-sama, why would you protect him?" I glare at the guy and then start coughing again. Shit.

"Hanami, you shouldn't be…"

"Urusei, Zero! You're one to talk." I compose myself and pull out my knife. "Get out of here. I won't tell you again."

"If you, Hanami-sama…a pureblood vampire…stands in our way, we cannot do anything. Please, step aside." I narrow my eyes and the guy's shoulder explodes. "We will report to the Senate that you protected Kiryu Zero…Hanami-sama." I smirk.

"You do that." They disappear and the Night Class step out of the shadows.

"Looks like we weren't needed." I spot Kaname and smile.

"You didn't have to go to the trouble of coming." Great. I start coughing again and Zero touches my shoulders.

"You really should get some rest, Hanami." I smile slightly and the fit passes.

"Fine." Kaname walks over.

"Onee-sama, you shouldn't be out." I look at Kaname and smirk.

"Yea, yea. No one died and appointed you as my boss, Kaname. I'm perfectly fine." I walk over to the fence and jump it before heading to the dorm. "Aido…"

"Hanami-sama, can we talk?" I nod at him.

"Sure." I walk to my room and Aido follows me. "What's up?"

"I…the other day I saw…Kaname-sama killed Shizuka." I nod.

"I figured that. Is it bothering you, Aido?"

"Yes. I worry that he intends to let Kiryu take the blame for it."

"No. You skipped class tonight, didn't you?"

"Yea…" I laugh.

"He asked the entire class to help him in stopping a group of Senate Lackeys from executing Zero. Though that was unnecessary. I stopped them on my own." Aido stares at me and I smile.

"Pardon my saying, Hanami-sama, but shouldn't you be resting? After all…"

"I'm aware of my condition, Aido. Thank you for your concern." He leaves and I cough. Damn it. Even drinking blood nearly every night from Zero and Maru it's taking forever to recover from that damned injury.

"Onee-sama. Are you coming with us?"

"Why should I?"

"Because, you're the one whose integrity is being questioned." I sigh and open the door.

"Give me a second. I'm actually about to head that way anyways."

"An order?" I nod once.

"It won't take long to handle."

"Onee-sama…" Kaname closes the door and I finish brushing my hair. "You drank from Shizuka at the dance, didn't you?" I nod once.

"Yes. I'm fairly sure I did. And you killed her." He nods once. "You're playing a dangerous game here, Grandfather."

"You're dropping to that again, Hanami?" I smirk.

"You're going to great lengths to restore proper order."

"There's one more person who poses a threat here."

"And that's Rido. I don't expect you to make any mistakes. Just don't get Yuki-chan hurt in the process."

"The only way she'd get hurt would be if she threw herself into the fray again." I nod.

"That's true. She's just like Oka-chan in that sense." I head towards the door. "Well, are we leaving or not?" Kaname nods and we leave the room. "I'll meet you guys there. I have to deal with this job first." I leave the dorm and hurry off campus. I get to the outskirts of the town and slip around a building to catch my target off guard. A female Level E who's been preying on single men passing through.

I silently pull my weapons out and sneak up on her. "What's this one? Number fifteen?" The girl turns around, right into my blade. "Oops. Sorry. I didn't think you'd end up hitting my blade. Well…" She turns to dust and I put my weapons away. "That's what happens when you risk exposing others. Sir, are you okay?" The man is still conscious and staring at me in disbelief.

"Y-yes." I nod and hold out my hand. He takes it gratefully.

"Did she bite you?" I make a quick examination with my eyes and notice that there aren't any bite marks.

"No, ma'am. Thank you." I nod and smile. It takes me a second to wipe his memory of the encounter and leave. I head to a building and go inside.

"Hanami-sama." I nod politely and walk through the hall to the meeting room.

"Hanami-sama, is there a reason for your attire?" I shrug and sit down.

"I just got finished with a job, if you must know. I assume that Kaname hasn't arrived yet." I cross my legs and resist smiling happily at the terrified expressions that every member of the senate are wearing. Serves them right, considering I'm older than several of them.

Kaname, Kain, and Aido arrive and Kaname sits down beside me. I smirk. "So…let's get this over with already. I'm tired. And I still have to take a report into the Society."

"We've decided that you didn't rebel against us, Hanami-sama. We shall not execute Kiryu Zero as long as the two of you attend Kurosu Academy." I roll my eyes.

"Thank you so much, Ichio." Ichio looks at me again, noticing my sarcastic tone.

"Defending your classmate's honor…and protecting him…these are generous and fair actions indeed…and Kaname-sama's efforts as well…befitting the heads of the Kuran clan, who laid the foundation for our pacifism." I glance at Kaname; waiting for him to say what he wants to before I gag on Ichio's fake praise.

"There is something I have always wanted to request of the Senate. Please, do not interfere with the affairs of Kurosu Academy anymore."

"We don't want bloodshed…just as our deceased parents wanted before us…Ichio." I notice the aggravation on his face before he nods once, conceding. "Well then, if that's all I'm needed for, I have things that I have to attend to. Ja." I stand up and leave the room. I head to the Society office and go straight to the Director's office.

"Good afternoon, Hanami-san."

"Director. Here's a report." I toss a paper on the desk and start to leave. "Oh. And if Kaien brings Yuki-chan in, don't show her anything about that time. At least, nothing that would give anything away."

"Meaning the old records on your family? Of course." I nod and leave the room. I hurry through the building and head back to the school.


	20. Investigation?

**Blood Candy 19- Investigation?**

"Hanami, how are you feeling?" I pause in fixing my hair and glance at the bathroom door.

"I'm fine, Zero. Well enough that I haven't had any coughing fits for several days. I was even able to handle an order from the Society. Don't you need to get to class?"

"Yea, I just came by to see you for a minute." I smile and walk out of the bathroom. I step towards Zero and he meets me in the middle of the room. We kiss briefly and I back up.

"You need to get to class." He nods and heads to the window. As soon as he jumps out the window, I hurry to the window and watch him walk to the school building. I sit down at my desk and sigh. I'm not tired for some reason. I decide to lay down and at least attempt to sleep a bit.

"Hana-sama, I'm sorry to wake you, but…Kaname-sama needs to speak with you." I sit up and nod.

"I'll be right there, Maru-chan." I get out of bed and put on my robe before leaving the room and heading to Kaname's room. "What's going on so early?"

"Apparently, someone bit one of the day class girls."

"Does she remember anything?" Kaname shakes his head and I sigh. "Then that puts the Night Class as the first suspects. Have you spoken with Kaien yet?"

"No. I was about to go to his office." I nod once.

"I'll join you. Give me a minute to get dressed." I hurry back to my room and get into my Class uniform. I pull my braid out and leave my hair down. I slip on my shoes and leave the room. I head down the hall and to the foyer. Kaname's already waiting.

"I'm shocked. You're wearing your hair down." I shrug and slide down the rail, landing easily and stepping towards the door.

"Urusei, Nii-chan." I wink and go outside. "Are you coming or not?" Kaname catches up with me and we head to Kaien's office.

"I was wondering when you two would arrive." I roll my eyes and put a hand on my hip. "So, someone drank from a girl in the Day Class. She collapsed in a classroom. The Day Class believes it was just anemia…"

"I apologize, Chairman. It seems we weren't able to keep an eye on everyone."

"No, no, it doesn't mean that a Night Class student did it. The Senate summoned you both, and I know that Hanami has had several orders from the Society lately and with her recovering, you both were fatigued...don't worry about it. The guardians are here to prevent things like this from happening. We just have to be on the lookout from now on. Fortunately…the girl who fainted doesn't remember who drank from her…actually; she doesn't remember anything about it. The vampire must have sealed her memories."

"Then the suspect must be in the Night Class."

"Only aristocrats and purebloods can seal someone's memories without using the spells handed down to Vampire Hunters. Almost all of the Night Class students are aristocrats."

"We know you don't want to suspect the students, but you're being too soft Chairman." Yuki looks like she's upset. Zero puts his hand on her head.

"Don't worry. Whoever did this was clever. It doesn't mean you're useless."

"Hey…you should feel a little responsible too, Zero. You're a guardian after all."

"Kiryu…you're a suspect as well."

"Now, Kaname!"

"You're of a rare lineage of Vampire Hunters…and with the situation…I wouldn't be surprised if you developed extraordinary powers."

"I don't recall doing anything."

"Kaname!" Kaien stands up and I step in front of Kaname.

"Really? Maybe your lust for blood has led you to attacking humans unconsciously…"

"Now really, Kaname! Do you honestly think that Zero would do something like this, even without knowing it?!"

"Even if you don't like Zero, I thought you still trusted him! Do you really believe that Zero attacked a girl?!"

"Don't say it like that…" Yuki pushes past me and I touch Zero's shoulder.

"Shut up! Then I'll find out who did it…to prove that Zero is innocent! Let's go!" She grabs Zero by the sleeve and pulls him out of the room.

"Calm down, Yuki…"

"I won't speak to you again until you admit Zero is innocent!" Yuki storms out of the room, dragging Zero behind her and the door slams. I sigh.

"Oh! I think this is the first time she's rebelled against you! _'I won't speak to you again!'_ You must be in shock…" Kaname and I are glaring at each other.

"How dare you accuse Zero like that Kaname!" I lift my hand and start to slap him, but clench my fist and lower my hand. I start for the door. "Kaien, ensure that this doesn't happen again." I storm out of the room and slam the door behind me. I head straight to the infirmary and sigh at the crowd. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"Asking questions." I sigh and walk further into the room.

"You're an idiot, Ichijou. Miss, can I ask you a few questions?" The girl nods and I pull a chair over to sit down.

"Sure."

"So, you fainted in class?" She nods.

"Yes, but it was just anemia."

"You don't remember seeing anyone from the Night Class in the last few days?" She shakes her head.

"No. Well, besides at twilight. But I haven't talked to anyone beyond that." I nod slowly. As expected. He didn't leave even a little bit.

"Well, I think that's all I have to ask you. I'll be going." The door opens and Yuki and Zero walk in.

"Oh? It's Yuki and Kiryu."

"You came to see this girl too?"

"Ichijou-sempai?!"

"The Night Class…your classes were cancelled for tonight?"

"I'm sorry for asking so many questions. Are you alright?"  
"Yes…I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help. I-I'll be going now. Thank you for the flowers."

"Take care." The girl gets up and starts for the door.

"Thanks for carrying me here, Kiryu. It was just anemia. I'm fine. I'm sorry for saying mean things about you. You're actually nice."

"Zero, you're nice!"

"Now if he'd stop glaring and frowning at everyone but Hanami-sama…"

"So? Why're you all here?"

"Yes! The Night Class are suspects!" I touch my forehead and sigh.

"Hehe…I'm glad you asked. We're the detectives of justice sent by Dorm President Kaname! Our name is…what shall we call ourselves?" I sigh again and start for the door.

"Don't ask me! I didn't even know we were detectives."

"Well, Kaname-sama asked us to investigate. Us seven." I turn and count the faces. Ichijou, Kain, Shiki, Toya, Ruka, and Maru.

"There are only six here…"

"Kaname-sempai did?"

"Then we can trust…"

"Zero?"

"The students who are here."

"Probably. Oh? Aido isn't here?" Probably? That's not reassuring.

"Aido has been acting strange lately."

"Hanabusa broke the rules before. He even bit someone."

"I bet Aido did it."

"No…I don't think Hanabusa did it. Probably not…yea." I roll my eyes and leave the room with Zero.

"Ah! Zero and Hanami-sempai left!" I sigh and we walk down the hall.

"Your brother doesn't trust me at all does he? Or is it just that he hates me?" I shake my head.

"I think it's both. Though I don't know why."

"Zero! Hanami!"

"Chairman…"  
"Kaien…"

"I knew you two wouldn't be searching for the culprit…I'm here to talk to you." We turn towards Kaien. "I managed to have a meeting with the Senate. They made me wait almost all day. I told them to look outside the academy…for Shizuka's murderer."

"You realize who really did it, don't you?"

"You're willing to hide the truth for the sake of the academy."

"That's why I don't like you."

"Don't misunderstand my motives. I only want to protect my precious students. Regarding this incident…I will punish the culprit, even if that person is one of our students. Handling it will be difficult, though. But I established the rules in order to maintain peace at this academy."

"Chairman. We're the ones breaking the rules the most."

"That's between the two of you." I frown and touch Zero's shoulder.

"I'll be going. See you around." I glare at Kaien and then walk down the hall. I get outside and lean against a tree. So pointless. He's going to go to the dorm tonight. All Kaname has to do is take the boy out in the yard and clean up. The kid won't be missed much.


	21. Soiree

**Blood Candy 20- Soiree**

"You have a job?" I nod.

"Just real quick. What time do I need to be at the soiree?"

"Just after sunset is fine. But are you going to change?" I nod.

"Of course. The only way I'd go to a Vampire Party in my hunting clothes would be if I was asked by the Society to be security. And that is never going to happen, no matter how they trust me." I wink and hurry out of the room. I slide down the rail and head to town. I quickly locate my target and take him out. I turn in my report for the job and head back to the dorm. I hurry to my room and change into one of my simpler dresses and start fixing my hair. I decide to leave it down and check the time. Just about time for me to be a bit early.

I nod to myself and leave the school to make my way to the location for the party. I stop at the entrance and sigh. "Yuki-chan, what are you doing lying there like that?" She's asleep…I sigh and pick her up. "You're such a silly child sometimes."

"Hanami-sama! You're early!" I glance back at Ichijou and Aido.

"Will you tell Kaname that Yuki-chan was laying, unconscious, in the entrance and that I've taken her to a room?"

"Sure." I nod once and hurry inside to take Yuki to a room. I set her on a chaise and sit down, crossing my legs. This actually reveals the weapons strapped to my leg. The door opens and Kaname walks in.

"You're terrifying with those weapons. Do you never go anywhere unarmed?" I glance at him and shrug.

"A hunter is never caught without her weapons."

"Sometimes I think you'd rather be human and a hunter rather than being a vampire hunting others." I shrug again.

"Life happens. If I wasn't what I am, then I wouldn't be the person I am. Zero's on security."

"Really? Well, that's not surprising. I'll take over watching her." I nod and get up.

"Just remember, she's not talking to you until you admit that you were wrong about Zero. I'm still tempted to beat the crap out of you for that."

"I'll keep that in mind." I roll my eyes and step into the hall. I look over the rail and watch people arrive. I'll go into the party with Kaname.

"I'm going down, are you intending to go in with me?" I face Kaname and nod.

"Naturally." Kaname offers me his arm and I take it. We go down to the party and everything stops as the crowd bows. Except the two hunters on watch. Yagari and Zero. I sigh at the dead silence.

"My Apologies. We didn't mean to disturb all of you."

"Kaname-sama, Hanami-sama, is it true that you took the human's side at the Board Meeting? This human's side…?" I glance at Kaname and he shrugs. I step away from Kaname and walk over to Zero.

"Of course it's true." Zero automatically offers me his arm and I secure myself beside him. This starts whispers, but I don't care.

"Brilliant…"

"They're trying to make amends with the humans, so we can have a peaceful future with them."

"It is a very astute thing to do."

"Explain her apparent infatuation with the human then?"

"Well, he is a hunter…she's a hunter as well…"

"It's not right…" I roll my eyes and make sure that they can tell that I don't care a lick what they think. Kaname and Zero are almost glaring at each other. I glance at Kaname and notice him laugh slightly before moving into the party. Zero and I start walking through, for him to do his rounds.

"What are you doing here? It's not a party for hunters."

"True. But I was invited by the Aido family and it's impolite to refuse an invitation to such a distinguished party. It's a shame for Kaname though. He never goes to parties because of that." I glance over at the Aido family, talking with Kaname.

"What?"

"Aido-san is introducing his daughter to Kaname, in the hopes that Kaname might consider her for a wife. It's all absurd really. Everyone knows that it's useless to ask things like that of Kaname."

"Why? Because of Yuki?" I nod once and notice that almost everyone with a daughter here is now scrambling to get Kaname to consider the girls. I roll my eyes and nearly laugh when it goes silent at the arrival of another pureblood. I glance at her and sigh.

"Great, it's the drama patrol."

"Everyone…please do not say things like that. Poor Kaname-san…" She walks past me as though she doesn't see me and I fume for a second.

"It's nice to see you again, Sara-san."

"Oh! Hanami-san, I didn't notice you there. Are you on security?" I smile slightly and look over at Aido.

"No. Actually." She approaches Kaname and I nearly gag. I glance up and notice a streak of brown as Yuki runs out of the hall. I sigh and disentangle myself. "I'll see you at the school."

"Where are you going?" I glance at the upper level.

"Upstairs for a minute and then I'm going back to the school. I've been up all day and I'm tired."

"Then I'll see you later." Zero takes my hand and kisses it. I smile slightly and leave the party. I head up to the room and knock on the door.

"Yuki-chan, can I come in?"

"Hanami-sempai!" I smile and hug her quickly.

"I just wanted to see if you were awake. And since you are, I'll be going. I haven't slept all day." I wink and leave the room. I nod at Kaname as he passes me and I leave the building. I walk through the town and head back to the school. I go to my room and change into my nightgown.

"Hanami…? Are you asleep?" Zero! I sit up and look at the window. "I didn't wake you up did I?" I shake my head.

"No. I'm a light sleeper. I woke a little while ago when the others started getting back from the party."

"Oh, break's coming up. You know that the entire Night Class is supposed to leave?" I nod.

"Kaname let me know last night. I'm debating conning Kaien into letting me stay. Since it'll just be you guys here anyways."

"What about Maru?" I shrug.

"She's going with Ichijou to Aido's mansion."


	22. Maria

**Blood Candy 21- Maria**

"That's fine. I understand the need for you to stay around Zero. Don't worry."

"Good. Then I'll be staying?"

"In your room at the dorm, if you'd like. Or you can stay in my guest room. Whichever you prefer." I shrug.

"I'll stay in my room."

"Then when Kaname gives Yuki the keys to the dorm, I'll have her leave them in your care. Is your servant…?"

"Maru-chan is going with them. She's been long in need of friendships, and that's exactly what she's building."

"Ah, speaking of whom…you realize that she's the top of the Night Class? Well, besides Kaname of course." I sigh.

"That's not really surprising. She's a quick learner and she has a very technical mind."

"Exactly…how old is Maru?" I shrug.

"We both have lost count."

"And when did you take her on?"

"Can we not talk about personal business Kaien? Oh, you might want to check on Maria-san." I turn and leave the room, heading for the infirmary. Kaien runs ahead of me and I sigh. "And this is why I have always hated dealing with that family. They're all insane." I head to the infirmary and step inside just as Kaien runs out.

"Hanami-sama! What are you doing here?" I smile at Maria.

"Checking on you. How are you feeling? I'm sure you've been through a lot." She shakes her head.

"I'm fine. Are you…friends with the Chairman?" I nod.

"He's an old hunting friend." She stiffens minutely and I smile. "Don't worry. I don't do any more than the Council would ask if things got out of hand." Yuki and Kaien arrive and I lean on the back wall.

"Chairman! What happened?"

"Shizuka was killed, and Ichiru-kun disappeared." All eyes are on me. "What?"

"Well, that was blunt." The door opens. "Ah. There you are." Maria jumps up and tackles Zero as soon as he steps into the room.

"Ichiru-chan! You lied, Hanami-sama! He's right here!"

"Umm…no that's…"

"Ichiru-chan, that person is so mean. She told me that Shizuka-sama is dead…wait…you aren't…are you Zero-kun?" I sigh and touch Zero's shoulder.

"Maria-san…" Maria backs away from Zero and looks at the ground.

"Shizuka-sama met with you. Then…then she really did die…" I sigh and we gather around Maria as she sits on the bed. "Shizuka-sama came to me with Ichiru-chan…she asked me if she could borrow my body. Shizuka-sama said that she would, in return, make my weak sickly body stronger…I am blood related…to Shizuka-sama…and now she's gone…" I look down and lean on the wall. I glance at Kaien and he walks over as Maria continues to talk.

"She shouldn't stress herself. It takes a toll on even the strongest of vampires when a pureblood does that."

"Zero-kun! Even if you killed Shizuka-sama, I don't think she regretted doing anything…" I nod slightly at Kaien and he steps up.

"Now, now, calm down, Maria-chan…you can't stress your body, you just woke up..."

"Maria-san…"

"Come here, Yuki and Zero…let's let her rest." Yuki and Kaien leave the room and I catch Zero's hand.

"Maria-san, you wanted to say something to us?"

"Just Zero-kun…"

"You really don't know how close I was to the Kiryu do you?" She shakes her head and I sigh.

"I want to tell you the truth."

"What…?"

"The day that the Kiryu were ordered to hunt that man…they were ordered by someone else to do so…someone who didn't like the idea of Shizuka-sama loving a vampire who was a human…when Shizuka-sama found out about this mysterious figure…she put all her effort into trying to find and kill it…that person is the purebloods'…and your…real enemy…I think…" Rido-ojiisan. We leave the room and shut the door.

"Hanami-sempai…Zero? Are things all right…?"

"Yea…she isn't 'Shizuka' so…"

"Maria-san…isn't intending to stay in this school so…she told the Chairman that she was planning to return home…"

"Love…huh…"

"Oh! Hanami-sempai! The Chairman told me to give you this. It's the key to the Moon Dormitory." I take the envelope from Yuki and Zero raises an eyebrow.

"The key?" I smile.

"Because I'm not going anywhere for the break."

"Aren't all the servants gone though?" I laugh.

"And you don't think I know how to cook and take care of myself? That's a laugh!" I step away from Zero and start down the hall. "See you later!"

"Hanami, you looked like you knew something back there when Maria was talking. What's up?" I look up from the chess board and sigh.

"I know exactly who she's talking about. And he's been pulling the strings behind both the Senate and the Society for nearly a century."

"Who?"

"My uncle. Kuran Rido. Though I'm ashamed of that. He's the one who killed my family too. I'm not too sure on the details about why he did that to Shizuka, it might have been, in the long run, simply to set things in motion to get rid of me."

"But you're not dead." I nod slightly.

"Exactly. When he decides to show his ugly face here, he'll get a surprise."

"Calm down, Hanami." Zero touches my shoulders gently and I smile at him.

"Right. Sorry. Oh, you know that because I drank from Shizuka, we don't have to worry about you falling to Level E."

"I figured as much."

"When is Maria leaving?"

"Her parents should be here shortly to get her. The Chairman called them as soon as she woke up apparently." I sigh.

"Leave it to Kaien. But it's fine. She needs to be at home anyways."


	23. Archives

**Blood Candy 22- Archives**

"You made it!" I laugh and walk into the room.

"And I brought my famous Pumpkin Pie!!" I hold up the pie and look around. "Where's Yuki-chan?"

"In the bath. She should be getting out pretty soon."

"I'll go check on her." Zero leaves the room and I hear him knock on the door. "Yuki…? The Chairman became worried because you wouldn't come out. And Hanami's here." I set the pie on the table and head in there.

"Yuki-chan? Are you okay?"

"Yea…" Suddenly, she screams and I hold Zero back from going in.

"Yuki?!"

"What's the matter?!"

"It was nothing…I'll get out…"

"Okay, we'll be waiting outside." I look at Zero and shake my head.

"You go to the table and wait, I'll be right there with her." He nods and I crack the door, sticking my head in. "Yuki-chan, are you okay?" She gets hold of my skirt and I step into the bathroom to crouch beside her. "Yuki-chan? What happened?"

"My past…I tried hard to remember…first time in ages…when I did…"

"You were…left in a place where there was nothing around, but a vampire who would roam…I've done research, thought it would make sense if your parents were hunters, or were involved somehow…but there were no such cases…maybe if you look…at the Society's reports yourself, you might find something new…you might remember something." I really shouldn't tell her things like that, because it's a lie, but what else can I do for her? She wants to know.

"What?!"

"You heard me perfectly clear. It's either one of the two of us tells her the truth, or you give her back her memories the hard way. The latter would be the only way she'd really believe it anyways."

"I can't do that. Not when things are like this."

"Like what? It's not like Rido is coming back anytime soon. Is he?"

"I have a feeling he is. I'm sure that he's realized that I'm not the only one that survived that day. He'll come after you."

"Kaname, this is going too far. How long are you going to beat around the bush about things? I swear it must be where Otou-chan got it from! I've let you know the situation. If it continues much longer like this, she'll end up hurting herself in the process of trying to do it on her own." I put the phone down and head to the bathroom to brush out my hair. I have to go to the Society to get some things straightened out.

"Oh! Hey Hanami!"

"Kaien…Zero! Yuki-chan!" I hug Zero and then Yuki before pulling Yuki to the door. "This is where you'll need to go to do research if you want to." We go inside and I notice that everyone present is staring at me and Zero. I shrug it off, but it seems to be making Yuki uncomfortable.

"Yuki, this is the main headquarters of the Hunters' Society."

"They're not looking at you, so don't worry."

"Don't take it personally; it's just this kind of place." Oh how much more uncomfortable it would be if they knew that she was really born as a pureblood.

"Hm…there's a ward placed at the entrance to this building to repel vampires, but…if you were able to come in, that means you've been domesticated then…ah, there's your brand…"

"Hey, you there, Mister! Does a grown adult enjoy picking on a young person?!" I sigh and touch Yuki's arm.

"Oh…I see, that brat is the master. I wonder if it's going to be alright…" I frown and glare at the guy.

"Don't just go assuming things when you know nothing. Why don't you just go crawl into a sty and behave like the swine you are?" Immediately, the guy backs into the column behind him and he lifts his hands.

"Sorry, Hanami. Meant no disrespect."

"What is up with this place? It's worse than the Night Class…" Zero and I smirk at that. "Hey…what are you laughing at, Zero, Hanami-sempai?!"

"Hey. If you keep on accepting…"

"That should be enough right there. Zero and Hanami are respected allies. Zero was born to the Kiryu family, a family superior even among vampire hunters, and with the powers of a vampire, he is to become an even more dependable ally." I roll my eyes at the little speech. That guy just wants to make out that Zero is an ally to keep him under strict watch.

"Forgive me, president…I just…he is a vampire after all…"

"You're being stubborn." The president hits the guy in the head with his fan and I tilt my head to wait.

"Forgive me." I sigh and put a hand on my hip.

"And so? Why did you come here today? Zero, you've grown so big…"

"It's been a while…"

"Oh. And is this your girlfriend?"

"Eh?!" I tap the president on the shoulder.

"You should know better than to say things like that around me, Sir. You're lucky I'm not in a foul mood today or you'd have lost your head just now." I smile slightly and the president backs up.

"Sorry. Just joking."

"We're here to see the reports from ten years ago."

"You're kinda cold, Zero…hey, Kurosu-kun! I think you might have made a mistake with your education policy."

"If you have no intentions of guiding us, please be on your way."

"Ok, ok, I understand. These are private reports. I will only show them to you because it concerns Hanami-san, Kurosu-kun, and I."

"Hey…the Society President is supposed to be a great person…what does it mean when he knows the Chairman personally…?"

"I guess you still haven't heard about it…"

"He always dodges me when it comes to that…"

"Welcome, my friends, to the library of records. Here sleeps the history of all the major battles between vampires and vampire hunters."

"Do you want to give up?"

"I won't give up. I think it's best if I can recover my memory. I'm just a bit nervous…" I touch her cheek and smile.

"The reports from ten years ago are this way." It doesn't take long for Kaien to get a few books and bring them over.

"I've collected all the reports up until around the time you were born. You yourself might realize something that I missed when I searched before."

"Zero, come with me. Let us search the uncategorized section." I go with them to the room. "Oh, Hanami, you didn't have to join us."

"I felt the need to. Considering I trust _you_ even less than I do the Senate. And to be quite honest, I trust them about as fast as I could kill them. And that isn't very much."

"Ouch. Anyways, the reports in the back have been so badly damaged, that it's hard to read even half of it." I notice Zero tremble slightly at the smell of old blood and catch his arm. "They were able to soak up the blood of their brethren…everything here was sent from a place of death…as I thought…you're reacting very nervously…even though Hanami is present." I glare at the president and grip Zero's shoulders when he drops to his knees. I should have realized that he was getting thirsty before. "I see…even if you were thirsty…you do not know when it will become a hindrance while on the job. It seems…the twin born to a hunter's lineage is thoroughly cursed…I cannot make light of the legends from the past…"

"What…are you talking…about…?"

"Zero, let's get you out of here." I help Zero up and out of the room. Before we leave, I turn and slap the President. We get a ways down the hall and hear a scream. "Yuki-chan?!" We hurry down the hall and step around a bookshelf, Zero perfectly fine for the moment.

"What's the matter, Yuki?"

"Kiryu-kun! Hanami-kun!"

"Zero…Hanami-sempai…"

"That's…"

"I don't know…when i tried to lay my eyes on it…the page about the winter…ten years ago suddenly…" I touch her shoulder and reach over to pick up the book. I blow the sparks out and close it. I glance at the cover and sigh. The book is precisely on the activities of the Kuran clan that year.

"Figures." I wonder what kind of nonsense is going on at Aido's.

"I think that this is our cue to leave for now."


	24. Tropical Island?

**Blood Candy 23- Tropical Island? **

"What are you talking about Kaien? You know I can't go to a tropical Island. The sun would burn me to a crisp in no time flat."

"Oh! Come now! Zero's going." I glare at Kaien.

"You're saying that because you know that I'll go if Zero's going right?" He nods.

"But it's the truth. He's coming." I narrow my eyes.

"Fine. But I'm not going for the sake of your stupid and idiotic ideas!!"

"I can't believe you dragged me into this. It's too damn bright!" I pull a parasol out and open it as I get out of the car. Zero hurries to join me under the shade. We both yawn at the same time and follow Kaien and Yuki to the beach.

"Come on! The water's great!" We don't move from the shade under the umbrella.

"Don't wander away from camp. We'll go get some firewood and food." Zero and I hurry out of the sun and into the shade of the trees. Zero and I quickly gather some wood and fruits and head back to camp.

"They're gone." I smack my forehead and start back into the trees.

"Then let's go look for them. Kaname will kill the both of us if we lose track of Yuki-chan." Zero nods in agreement and we start looking.

"How can you stay out in the sun so long sometimes? I don't get it." I yawn.

"It's like staying up late. And I try to stay in the shade as much as possible."

"Pre…predator?!"

"Sh!!" I look through the bush and touch Zero's shoulder. He yawns and looks through as well. We start to step through and they both scream.

"We're going to be eaten!!"

"You…idiots…"

"We told you not to wander away from the campsite because you could get lost!"

"Do you know how long we've been searching for?!"

"And you guys look like you're having fun, too!" Oh dear.  
"I'm sorry!" Zero and I both collapse, with me on top of him.

*Yuki's POV*

"Ah! Kiryu-kun! Hanami-kun!"

"Zero?! Hanami-sempai?!" I pull Hanami-sempai off of Zero and touch her forehead. A fever?! "Come to think of it, Zero and Hanami-sempai…they didn't move from the shade while on the beach…" We look up at the sun and I sigh. "Hanami-sempai, Zero, I'm sorry…!"

"I think next time I'll bring Kaname-kun with us." I sit up and throw a mango at his head.

*Hanami's POV*

My head…I sit up and stretch. Looks like it's finally dark. And I'm in the tent…I shrug and go outside.

"I was wondering if you'd never wake up." I smile at Zero and walk over to sit beside him.

"Looks like we both passed out under the sun."

"Yea. It's kind of sad really."

"What? That the sun is bothering you more?" He nods and I laugh slightly. "It's only natural. Where are the two idiots?"

"In the other tent." I nod slowly.

"Is it really safe for them to share a tent?"

"It was either they share a tent and you and I get to share a tent, or I get stuck with the Chairman and you with Yuki." I glance at the tent and nod.

"I understand the point. And Kaien should know better than to do anything stupid with me around."


	25. End of the Break

**Blood Candy 24- End of the Break**

I watch from my window as students arrive back. It takes half the day for the Day Class students to all arrive and be in their dorms. It won't be too much longer until the Night Class get here. I spot a car and recognize it as one of the Aido's. I hurry out of the dorm to greet them.

"Welcome back, everyone." I stop running and stand beside Zero.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home…" Kaname walks over to Yuki and nods at me. I nod in return and scan the group for Maru.

"If you're looking for Maru-san, she decided to accompany Shiki to his home." I nod slowly. "Yuki, here's a present."

"Thank you."

"It's a rose which blooms only once every ten years, hardened in resin. I decided to get it because it's unique…" I look over at Kaname, shocked that he would get her a flower. "Would you've liked food instead?"

"Huh?! That's not it; I just thought it was pretty…"

"It was a beautiful place where even a rose would bloom during this season. I will take you next time…" Yuki stares at the package under Kaname's arm and I resist smacking my forehead. "It's not food."

"Yes, I can tell by looking at it…"

"Kiryu-kun, here's a present."

"I don't want it…"

"It's a life-sized doll said to be cursed from ages past…I bought it just for you." I cover my mouth to conceal laughter as Zero takes it and drops it. Zero stomps on it twice and picks it up to hand back to Kaname.

"Thank you very much Kaname-sempai. It has served its purpose, I've had enough." I go into peals of laughter and put my hand on Zero's shoulder for support.

"Kaname-sempai, um…um…! I have something that I want to speak to you about later…at school…"

"What? A confession?"

"Huh? Ah…um…" Yuki looks over at the entrance to the dorm and runs over. "Ah! Everyone please let me check your names off on the student roster!" I stop laughing and look at Kaname.

"Yuki runs around cheerfully like that, but…while I was gone…hm…this is not something we should talk about here…" Kaname looks at me and pulls something out of his pocket. "Onee-sama, here." He tosses me something small and I catch it. I open the little package and gasp slightly. "I happened to find that while I was out. I thought that you'd want to have it." I nod slowly.

"Thanks." I pocket the package and pull Zero into the dorm. "Yuki-chan! Have you got everyone signed in?!"

"Yes. All but three are here, and they got held up by family matters." Three?

"Who?"

"Shiki-sempai, Ichijou-sempai, and…Maru-sempai."

"Oh, because Maru-chan went with Shiki. That makes sense."

*Maru's POV*

"Shiki-sama…what are we doing here?" This is very uncomfortable. And it doesn't seem like Shiki-sama. There's something wrong. But I said that I'd stay with Shiki-sama, so I'm staying with him. I shrink into a corner and wait, not really expecting an answer from him. He hasn't talked to me at all since he spoke with his uncle. A girl comes into the room, accompanied by a servant, and she approaches Shiki-sama. He takes her hand and pulls her down to bite her. I close my eyes and look away, as though that can keep the reality away.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting…how did you like it?"

"…Not bad." I look up. That didn't even sound like Shiki-sama!

"That is good to hear…Master."

*Hanami's POV*

"A Day Class student?"

"Yes…Kiryu Ichiru." I stiffen.

"You'll have to talk to Zero about it. I…don't mind. But Zero might. Considering…" I shake my head and start for the door. "I'll see you around, Kaien. Oh! Let Kaname decide when Yuki should learn everything. When he's ready to tell her, he will."

"Right." I nod and leave the room. I go down the hall and hear a buzzing. Kaname must have startled Yuki. I shrug and go back to the dorm.

"_Shishou, we need a babysitter for a hunt tonight. Can you come over?"_

"_Sure thing. Maru and I will be right over. I'll let my family know I'll be home in the morning and be over."_

"_Thanks so much, Shishou!" I laugh._

"_See you shortly." I hang up the phone and locate Maru. "Maru-chan, we're going to the Kiryu house. Bring a book." She nods and goes to her room. I locate my parents and pull them aside._

"_What's up?" I smile slightly._

"_I'm going over to Kiryu's place. They need a sitter for tonight."_

"_Okay, we'll see you in the morning."_

"_Is Yuki in her room?" They nod and I go to the room. I've only had time to see her once since I've been here, and this is my first visit home since I've been going abroad. "Yuki-chan?"_

"_Onee-sama!" She runs up to me and jumps into my arms. I laugh and hug her tightly. "Are you gonna stay with me a while?" I sigh._

"_I'm sorry, Yuki-chan. I have to go to a friend's house. But I'll be back in the morning and I'll spend all day with you. How about that?"_

"_Great! Onii-sama is coming back tonight!" I nod._

"_I know. He should be getting back pretty soon too. Bye sweet." I kiss the top of her head and put her down. I leave the room and meet up with Maru in the foyer. She nods once and we head to the Kiryu house. __"You're just in time, Hanami-shishou."_

_"Really? I was afraid I'd be late. Maru-chan was being extra clumsy this morning."_

_"Hana-sama!" we laugh at Maru and she frowns._

_"You know she's joking with you, Maru-san. Anyways, we should get going before we miss our mark."_

_"Okay. See you later."_

_"Make sure you don't bite."_

_"I'll see if I can. No promises though."_

_"Naturally. See you, Shishou." I close the door and glance over. Zero is peeking out of the living room. _

_"Zero-kun, Ichiru-kun! You guys awake?" I pretend not to see him for a moment. When I look over at him, I smile slightly. He ducks behind the wall and I laugh. "You know, Zero-kun, you don't have to hide from me. I really don't bite." I move quickly to crouch beside him. Zero looks over and jumps back. I think I shocked him. I smile. "Ichiru-kun sick again?" He nods slowly and I look toward the stairs. "Maru-chan, can you make sure that Ichiru-kun is going to be okay?"_

_"Hai." She heads upstairs and I nod slightly, a too minute movement for Zero to notice. _

_"Can you stay out of trouble, Zero-kun? If you need anything, I'll be in the study." He nods and I leave the room, going straight to the study. Someone knocks on the door and I slide down the stair rail, I wasn't all the way upstairs. "Just a moment." I notice Zero watching as I open the door. I gasp at the person on the other side of the door, and the state he's in. "Kaname…what are you doing here? Did something happen? Kaname?!" I catch him, he just passed out. After a moment of working, I pick him up and carry him into the living room, setting him on the couch. Zero comes over and looks over the arm of the couch._

_"Who's that?"_

_"My brother."_

_"He's covered in blood. Why? Is he a hunter to?" I chuckle._

_"No. Kaname's not a Hunter. I'm the only vampire that is a hunter. You should know that, Zero-kun." He looks shocked. Kaname stirs and sits up. I push him back down, frowning. "Lay down. I don't want you to pass out again, Kaname-kun. What happened?"_

_"Hahaue and Chichiue…" I feel my eyes widen._

_"He found them?" Kaname nods and I clench my fists. "What about…?" He shakes his head and I feel a tear rolling down my cheek. "You were in the fight?"_

_"Yes. But…"_

_"Don't stress yourself, Kaname-kun. Against _him_, even I would need to rest afterwards. And besides, it's the middle of the day. It's okay for me, because I'm used to it, but you're not used to be out during the day."_

_"I'm sorry, Onee-sama." I shake my head._

_"Don't apologize." Kaname spots Zero and he flees the room. I sigh. "Just, rest a bit, and we can go to Ichijou in the morning."_

"_Yuki…" I shake my head._

"_Just rest, Kaname. If the Kiryu get back early, I'll just let them know that you're here." I leave the room and head to the study._

"_Kaname-sama's here?" I nod to Maru. "Is everything okay? You're covered in blood, Hana-sama." I shake my head._

"_Kaname and I…are the last Kuran. I'm going to go clean up. Go check on Kaname and make sure he's not injured, and that he rests and doesn't strain himself." She nods and runs downstairs._

"_Is your brother okay?" I nod._

"_Zero, what time do you usually go to bed?"_

"_Earlier than this…" I laugh slightly._

"_We won't tell your parents, then. Why don't you go start getting ready for bed?"_

"_Hanami-san?"_

"_What?"_

"_Mom usually reads to me and Ichiru when he's sick…" I nod._

"_Get ready for bed and I'll go in there soon…but I won't read. I know some pretty good stories that aren't in any books." He nods and runs down the hall. I smile and shake my head._


	26. Trouble with Trust

**Blood Candy 25- Trouble with Trust**

"Your boyfriend's causing trouble."

"Huh?" I leave the room and head towards the foyer. I look down at the bottom of the steps and smile at Zero.

"I wondered why you would come here with an aura intent of making enemies. This is not the place to talk. Come to my room. If you don't mind going to the room of your most hated vampire leader. Oh, Onee-sama." I sigh.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Then you won't mind me joining the two of you?" Kaname shrugs.

"You're the one that doesn't trust me." I roll my eyes.

"I trust you, Kaname, just not around Zero." We head to Kaname's room and I sit down on the couch.

"Sit anywhere you like over there." Zero leans against the wall.

"Were you…the one that erased Yuki's memories or not? Were you involved in Yuki's past…or not? And if you can't answer those questions, what reason would you have? Do you have any intention of relieving Yuki's insecurities?"

"Then…shall I crush one of those insecurities right now?" In an instant, I'm in front of Zero, blocking Kaname's onslaught.

"That's enough! Both of you! Put the gun away, Zero." Metal clanks as he pockets his gun. I glare at Kaname. "And you! Control your temper! Before I give you a reason to lose it! Honestly. Can there never be an instant where the two of you _don't_ get into a fight without me intervening? Or just not get into fights period?"

"Step aside, Onee-sama." I shake my head.

"No. Not if it clears the way for you to attack Zero. _We've discussed this Kaname_." He frowns, but lifts his hands in surrender.

"Fine. You win. But I'm not answering those questions." I roll my eyes and grab Zero's hand. I pull him out of the room and down the hall to my room.

"Discussed what? Hanami?" I sigh.

"Zero…it's not that I don't want to tell you everything, it's just that…I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…you'd hate us even more."

"Hate who?"

"Me and Kaname."

"But I don't hate you, Hanami." I shake my head.

"You say that now, but if you knew what really happened that night…"

"Ten years ago? When the Chairman adopted Yuki?" I nod. "What happened?"

"That was the night my parents were killed. Zero, I can't tell you more than that."

"Why not? What's so terrible about that night that someone went to lengths to erase Yuki's memories, and that makes no one talk about it?" I touch his cheek.

"I'm really sorry. When I'm able to explain, I will. I promise. For now, you just have to…"

"Trust you? How can I trust you when there have been important things that you haven't told me before?"  
"Zero…I'm trying here. It's just something that…" I sigh. "After…after everything I've had to work for to keep the Kuran name out of the mud since before Kaname was born…this could ruin it. it's not that…it's something I don't trust you with…it's just that without the evidence to show that it's how I say it is, I'd be a liar." He brushes my hair back.

"Why would you say that?" I shake my head.

"I can't…" Zero smiles slightly.

"Fine. I'll leave it alone. And I'll wait for you to be ready to talk about it." I smile.

"Thank you." I realize that his skin is warm and put my hand on his forehead. "You have a fever! Are you okay?" He nods.

"I'm fine."  
"Zero…you haven't come to me in a while…are you sure?"

"How is it that we always end up on this subject?"

"Because you're worse than I am about depriving yourself."

"Oh. Did the Chairman tell you? Ichiru wants to start here." I nod.

"Yes. He asked me and I told him that he should check with you first. Anyways. You can't change the subject with me, Zero." He frowns, and sighs.

"Fine. But don't…" I lean toward him and kiss him. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" I feign innocence.

"That! Without even trying, you just make me want to do whatever you want."

"I'm not doing anything…"

"I know, it's just…"

"How you react to me?"

"It's only after you kiss me." I smile and kiss him again.

"Then maybe I should kiss you more often? If it's that easy to get you to do what I want." He frowns.

"Why do I have a feeling about where this is going?" I smile and jump on him. He laughs and hugs me tightly, pulling me into a kiss. *Lemon*

*Maru's POV*

"Maru, we're going back to the school now." I stand up and nod.

"Okay." It's about time. I wait for Ichijou-sama and Shiki-sama to leave and follow them.

"It's Maru, right?" I look up and nod.

"Um, yes?" Shiki-sama looks at me and I notice that his eyes are two different colors.

"You're Hanami's servant, right?" I nod again.

"You're not…Shiki-sama, right?"

"It's impolite to answer a question with a question."

"Well, I was taught by a person who can be impolite sometimes." He frowns.

"I see that. You should be more polite to your betters." I smirk, getting annoyed.

"I don't see you as my better, Rido." I charge ahead of them and pull out my cell phone.

"Maru-chan, what are you doing?" I glance back at Ichijou-sama.

"I'm calling Hana-sama. I want to get back to school as soon as possible." I dial the number and wait for Hana-sama to answer.

"Is something wrong, Maru-chan? I'm kind of busy."

"I'm sorry, Hana-sama. Can you come pick me up?"

"Sure. Where are you?"

"About three blocks east of the Ichijou manor. Halfway to the station."

"Couldn't you ride the train with Ichijou and Shiki?"

"I…"

"I'll be right there. Do I need to pick up the others too?"

"No."

"I assume you'll explain when we get back to the school."

"Yes, Ma'am." The line clicks and I pocket the phone. In almost an instant, Hana-sama is standing beside me.

"What's wrong, Maru-chan?" I shake my head and she smiles slightly. "We'll talk about it at the school." She takes my hand and instantly, we're in the yard behind the Moon Dorm. "Well?"

"Shiki-sama…he…he's…" I put my face in my hands and start crying. "Why…?"

"Maru-chan? What about Shiki?"

"He…" Hana-sama touches my shoulder and then lifts my face.

"What? It's okay."

"It's not okay! Your uncle…" She frowns.

"What about my uncle?" She lowers her voice slightly.

"He…it's like Shizuka did to Maria-san." Hana-sama gasps and drops her hand.

"So he is coming here. Maru-chan, listen to me." I nod slightly, still crying. "Don't say anything about it. And stay away from him. I don't want anything to happen to you." I nod again and Hana-sama wipes my cheek. "Stop crying…chin up." I smile, trying to stop crying.

"I can't…"

"Come on, let's get you inside and cleaned up." She pulls me into the dorm and up to our room. She goes into the bathroom and returns with a wet cloth. "Were you rude to him?" I nod.

"And I feel terrible about it."

"Don't. Rido deserves people to be rude to him." I frown.

"Why? He's your family…"

"Because he's the one who killed my parents."

"Oh."

"So don't feel bad if you're rude to him. He's not one that deserves respect. Even if he is a pureblood." She winks and I laugh slightly. "There we go! Did you have fun over the holiday?"

"Yea. Kaname-sama is actually pretty funny."

"Of course he is. He's my little brother." I nod.


	27. Explanations and Plans

**Blood Candy 26- Explanations and Plans**

"I thought that I had the letter of recommendation from the council, and I've already passed the entry test and interview. Why do I have to be here?" Kaien nods and I glare at him.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but I want to introduce you to these people from the Moon Dorm." Kaname looks over his shoulder at Ichiru.

"I guess it's nice to meet you. Kiryu Ichiru." Kaien looks at me expectantly and I turn around, smiling.

"Hello again, Ichiru-kun." He grimaces for a moment, but notices that I'm different from our last encounter. I only remember seeing him in the hall though. So it's really pointless for me to think about that night.

"What do the heads of the Night Dorm want with me? Do you want me to become one of the pieces in your game? How troublesome! Just because you guys live forever, is why it always looks like you're looking for something to mess up."

"Troublesome or not, you are in the game for sure. Who are you aiming at?"

"Even if you knew, you can't do anything about it, right? I'm not a hunter, just a normal 'human', so you can't do anything to me, right? That's why the Senate is using me, but if I'm in your way, then why don't you just remove me once and for all?" Ichiru leaves the room and I chuckle.

"What?" I shake my head and turn back to face Kaien.

"Don't you think it's bold of me to gather children like him here that play with fire?"

"You're right. This is the place that you built to accomplish your belief of pacifism. I'm not thinking of destroying it either."

"Of course I trust you, because I will most definitely make that woman's wish come true. Don't worry. I haven't forgotten the promise that I made with you on the day that the Night Class was established. That the final decision having anything to do with the vampires inside of the Academy will go to Kaname-kun. But about Yuki's matter, I'm a little worried about what you want to do with her. Who would've known you wanted her to become your lover?" I roll my eyes and walk over to the wall. "And with Hanami-kun here now, she'll have a say as well."

"Duh. But I get full say on Zero and Ichiru. You realize that? Legally, they're my responsibility."

"What are you talking about?" I sigh.

"You didn't know? Every generation of Kiryu have named me as the family's benefactor. Anyone unable to deal with legal matters at the time of the parents' death are my legal responsibility. If I had known in the first place that Zero had survived that incident, I would have taken him in."

"A roundabout way to say that you all but control the Kiryu clan. You really had that big of an impact on them?" I nod.

"For the longest time, I was the only person outside the family that they would trust to babysit and train."

"Ah. So I'll leave that to you." I nod.

"Good. And Kaien, you know that Kaname and I have more say over what happens to Yuki than you do." He nods once.

"I know. I need to sleep…" I roll my eyes and leave. I get to the dorm and sit down behind my desk when I get up to my room. I touch the chess board and move a pawn. One step towards the other side. And then I move the second bishop to protect the king.

"Your move, Rido."

"Why are you assigning people to watch her, Kaname?"

"Because, she shouldn't have to handle danger."

"You know she'd join the fray anyways, so why? Is it because you don't trust Zero to protect her?" Kaname glances at the clock and I sigh. "What? Have a hot date?"

"Actually, in a way, yes. Lunch." I roll my eyes and leave the study. I get in some regular clothes and leave the dorm, heading toward the school itself. I lean on a tree and watch the building from the shade. Kaname shows up and waits for Seiren to set up a little 'picnic'. I laugh slightly and walk over.

"You're such an idiot."

"Why are you here?"

"I have a job this afternoon, and I wanted to see Zero real quick. Can I not do that?"

"Obsessive much?" I scoff.

"Not as much as you are." I roll my eyes and sit on the ground. "You know…"

"She has responsibilities. And besides. I'm more…"

"In the public ideology. I'm not stupid. And do you realize what's going on? She's getting curious about what happened. And with…you know who, coming here, you know what he wants. And if he gets that, then it'll be way worse than if you take care of it."

"I'll handle it when the time comes. For now, I don't want to put her at any unnecessary risk."

"You're putting her at risk just by getting closer to her like this, you nimrod! Use your brain for something other than plotting and look at the current situation. The more you put things off with telling her the truth and restoring her memories, the more she's going to try on her own. It's started hallucinations. She's seeing things…blood everywhere. The more she tries, the more pain it will put her in. You can't protect her from herself, Kaname."

"I know, but I can try, can't I?" I roll my eyes and spot Aido with Yuki and Zero. I jump up and run over to Zero.

"H-Hanami? What are you doing out?" I smile slightly.

"I'm about to head out on a job. I just came by to say hi. Since I knew that Kaname was going to be silly today." I hug Zero quickly and run off. "See you later!" I blow Zero a kiss and run off campus.

"So, you're here. Took you long enough." I don't turn around from my position on the roof of the dorm, watching the trees.

"You were expecting me? I wasn't expecting to see you, Hanami."

"I know. You were expecting me to be dead by now."

"No, never dead." He approaches me and touches my hair. I whirl around and go to slap him. He catches my hand and smiles.

"You're lucky that I'm not willing to kill Shiki, Rido. Because I'd kill you right here."

"You're just as feisty as your mother." I jerk my hand out of his and back away from him.

"Don't you dare try anything, you pig!" He grabs my waist tightly and I notice that because he's controlling Shiki's body, he's stronger than Shiki normally is. I frown and struggle to get away from him. "Get away from me." He catches my chin and forces me to lock eyes with him.

"Now, now. Don't be like that." I frown and gasp when he kisses me. I free a hand and slap him hard.

"Just try that again and I'll rip you from that body and send you to the pit where you belong!" My hit dazed him a bit, causing his grip on my waist to loosen. I back away and glare at him.

"I see you're the same as her in that aspect as well. Only you're, by far, prettier than your mother. Especially when mad." I spit at him and jump off the roof. I hurry into the school building and sit down in the classroom to think. Nothing's going on tonight. I have to think. And I have to clear my head.

"Hanami? What are you doing in here?" I look up and see Zero.

"Zero…" He runs over to me and sits beside me.

"What's wrong?" I shake my head.

"It's nothing. I…" I stop abruptly and stand up. Shit. I jump over the table and run out of the room. Zero runs after me and catches my hand when I stop.

"Hanami?" He looks around and starts off. I sigh.

"Zero. Don't do anything rash." I head to the dorm and sit down in my room.


	28. Battle Preparations

**Blood Candy 27- Battle Preparations…**

"Hanami! Did you…I think it's time for you tell me." I look up from the board and sigh, moving a pawn from the other side.

"You ran into Kaname and Yuki, right?" He nods. "And he's already awakened her."

"What?"

"Ten years ago, when my parents were killed…" I shake my head. "I'll start from the beginning. And that's fifteen years ago."

"What?" I sigh.

"Before my parents were killed, I'd only seen my baby sister twice besides the day she was born. Fifteen years ago, a third child was born into the Kuran family. But at that time, we couldn't let it be known that there was a new little princess. Because the Senate would have been trying to control us even more. Using the Purebloods for their own designs, trying to limit our movements so there would be no risk to their power. So, my parents hid her away in a basement room. She didn't see the sky except through stories, and her first glimpse of the snow and sky was through human eyes."

"What does this have to do with Yuki?"

"Everything. Yuki is my baby sister. That night, I was at your house. You remember. Maru and I were over to watch you and Ichiru while your parents were out working."

"Yea. And your brother showed up, covered in blood and totally out of it." I nod.

"Okay then. That night, my uncle apparently showed up at the house. My parents went outside to handle him, and he overpowered my dad. Mom went inside to get Yuki and Kaname went out. Mom's last act was to suppress Yuki's vampire blood and her memories of us."

"How do you know this? You were at the house the whole time."

"Kaname told me everything but what happened to Yuki the next day. I found out what happened to her from Kaien."

"So he knew?" I nod. "The whole time."

"Yes."

"How? You said that your parents kept her a secret."

"Kaien…met my mother when she was pregnant with Yuki. And because of the fact that he's a Kurosu, he was in contact with me and I requested him to act as security when Yuki was born."

"Huh?"

"Old family friends. I wasn't as close to the Kurosu as I was to the Kiryu but still. I never liked being in close proximity to a Kurosu. They seem to all be genetically insane and unthinking." I look at the window. "They're back. I'll be right back…" I only now notice the scent of Zero's blood. Was I that engrossed in my memories that I didn't notice. "Your hand…what happened?" I touch his arm and lift his hand so I can see his palm. "Were you that mad…?"

"Mad, shocked…surprised that that was the big secret. And glad that you didn't tell me before. But…Kaname said that he wasn't really her brother. What did he mean?" I shake my head.

"I don't know."

"I think you do. Or is this something that you can't tell me yet?" I nod.

"Yes…" My eyes are locked on his palm.

"Go ahead." I smile slightly and lift his hand to my mouth. I lick the blood away from the cuts and move to his wrist. Blood flows into my mouth as I slightly slice the skin of his wrist with my teeth. I smell something and lift my head. "What?" Zero looks toward the window and we both stand very still.

"Shiki…and Toya…" I close my eyes and concentrate. There's a third scent there. And all three are hateful, like in combat. "Maru!" I almost run to the window, but Zero stops me.

"Don't. What's going on?" I shake my head.

"A fight. Between Shiki, Toya, and Maru."

"Why would…?" I frown.

"Damn that guy! I swear I'm going to rip him out of Shiki's body and kill that bastard."

"Hanami, what the hell are you talking about?"

"My stupid, bastard of an uncle. He's taken over Shiki's body." I smile slightly. "Well, at least Shiki's fighting back."

"How can you tell?"

"Technically, Shiki is my cousin. I can hear the thoughts of blood relatives and the few people that I've shared my blood with."

"Like me." I nod.

"But it's not as clear as with family. Anyways…let's go to the Sun Dorm."

"What's wrong?" I shake my head and change into some casual clothes. I check my weapons systematically and nod. I tie my boots and slide a knife in each one. "Come on, Hanami. Tell me what's going on."

"More than likely, either today or in the night, a battle will start." I go to the chess board and move a piece on Kaname's side. "What will you do now, Rido?" I sigh and pull a handgun from the drawer in my desk.

"Is it normal for a Kuran to be able to use Hunter weapons?" I nod.

"Yes. But there are weapons that vampires use, nobles only really, that have the same effect on a pureblood as a hunter's weapon would have on any vampire." I spin the gun around and put it in a holster behind my back, hidden by my hair. I put a second gun in the other holster and grab a couple of ammo refills.

"You're acting like you're about to go into battle." I nod.

"Because I am. Let's go." Zero nods and we leave through my window. I land softly and start running to the Sun Dorm. Zero follows me, keeping up easily. We get there and Zero goes up to his room via the window. I circle around and spot Akatsuki and Aido. "Kaname told you to protect Yuki right?" They nod.

"She's in there." I nod.

"I thought so. I'll join in protecting the dorm."

"Hanami-sama! You shouldn't involve yourself in this!" I scoff.

"I can do what I want. More than that, I'm a Hunter. I can't stand by while humans are at risk."

"But…" I pull one of my knives out of the sheath and point it at Aido.

"I am a Hunter. My duty to protect humans from rampant vampires is more important than my bloodline." I sit on the rail of the stairs and turn my knife in my hand. I smell something and smirk. "Here we go again." I sheathe the knife and stand up. The question is, who does Kaname intend to kill Rido? Either me or Zero probably. But unless Zero consumes Ichiru, he won't be able to escape the curse of the Hunter Twin. I look towards Zero's room. Yagari should be moving him to a holding cell under the school. And Ichiru will know that. That will be where the curse is ended. I look over and spot Yagari.

"You're not going to do anything about Zero getting locked up?"

"It's all in the plan. Kaname isn't the only Kuran that plots things. You might want to be prepared for a fight."

"Why? Is there going to be a battle?" I nod and pull one of my guns out, checking the ammo. "I didn't know you used guns."

"Only in an emergency."

"And this is an emergency?" I nod once and put the gun back.

"The students are coming." I sigh and pull my gun out again.

"Hanami-sempai! What are you doing here?"

"Get back inside, boys." I aim the gun at a tree. "You've been found. Come out and I might kill you gently." The guys back into the door and a guy emerges from the trees. Well, three guys to be exact. I sigh and aim for the head. "Day Class students are to stay in the dorms until further notice. Please, get back inside." They nod and hurry inside.

"You've taken away the Master's meal…" I frown.

"No one is going to feed on the students here. Get out of here." They stand their ground and I sigh. "Ugh. Rido's servants are so similar to him. It makes me sick." I shoot two in the head and the third runs at me. I pull out a knife and stab him in the heart before he can attack me. I smirk and lean on the stair rail. "And to think, this is just the beginning." I look towards the dorm and sigh. "He's awake." I watch the trees and a sudden pain in my chest causes me to double over. I look around. Nothing. Zero? It hurts…have I become that linked to him? That I feel the same pain he does? Strange. I straighten up, enduring the pain. I wasn't expecting Ichiru to harm Zero in an attempt to force him to devour him. It doesn't take long for the pain to stop.


	29. Fight

**Blood Candy 28- Fight**

"Good, there's more Night Class to help. You guys keep an eye out. And be careful not to get hurt or let anyone past." They nod and I leave the site. I locate Kaien and Yagari. I spot the Society President there as well and unsheathe my main knife and staff. "I knew you had something to do with this. Or are you not going to respond? Have you sunk that low to become the puppet of the Senate?"

"Hanami-kun!"

"Leave it to a pureblood to realize the truth. Are you intending to kill me now?" I scoff.

"I have greater prey than an idiot human who'll stoop to such low standards simply to gain power." I turn and nod to Kaien. "Have fun." I jump into the air and head to where I sense Rido. I sigh and catch Aido. "Yuki's up there, isn't she?" We both look toward the roof when a loud bang fills the air and thorn branches rise out of the building. Zero! I drop Aido and jump to the roof. I land on the edge of the vines and step onto the roof itself. Zero walks up and spots Yuki. They both look away from each other.

"Hey. How long do you plan to sleep? Wake up, Vampires." The Bloody Rose gun…it's growing vines and attaching itself to Zero…how? I sigh when Yuki steps forward and brandishes her weapon. "Hey. What are you doing?" I clear my throat and both of them look back at me.

"Are we just gonna stand here, or are we actually going to fight?" I spot Rido and pull out my gun. "I thought you just got shot, bastard."

"Hanami! So you came." I frown and shoot him in the head.

"Go die already. Stupid bastard."

"Hey, Freak…you're my prey…behave as a hunted animal should behave…and at least try to fight and escape your death…" Damn, where's a mirror when you need one?

"Why am I…your prey? Oh…is it because I dealt the blow that killed your twin? But…you _ate_ him…and you took back the power that should have been yours, didn't you? Yuki…just listen to this…this guy is just as much of an evil vampire as I am! He devoured his very own brother, flesh of his flesh. But you're making a big mistake…_ex_-hunter! It's the opposite. It is you…who are my prey." I roll my eyes and throw a knife to stop Yuki, sending her staff flying into the far wall. In the same instant, I pull out my other gun and send several rounds into Rido.

"Shut the hell up you dumbass bastard. The only person being hunted here is you. Whether you realize it with your conceitedness or not. Understand this when you recover from that." Very quickly, he recovers from the onslaught and I get right in front of him. " _I'm_ going to be the one to avenge my family. And get rid of your dark shadow once and for all." I stab his heart and twist the blade, destroying his heart. I back up and lick the blade of the knife. With my free hand, I put my gun away and turn. I wink at Zero and step out of the way. He sighs, shakes his head, and shoots Rido in the head, turning him to dust. I finish cleaning my blade and put it in the sheathe. I make sure to stay between Zero and Yuki.

"Onee-sama…" I look back at her and smile.

"Welcome back, Yuki-chan." I turn to Zero and walk toward him. "Zero…are you okay?" He nods and I notice that the Bloody Rose is being rather slow to return to normal. "Ichiru…?"

"Dead." I nod.

"Then everything went according to plan."

"What? Hanami…were you planning something?" I nod once.

"Only the end of the Twin Curse. It's always been a pain in the rear, handling that."

"You're so confusing sometimes." I smile slightly and Zero hugs me with one arm—his other arm is covered still with the vines from the gun. I reach up and kiss him briefly. When I back up, Zero grabs me and pulls me into a deeper kiss.

"It's not over…Zero. I have to help Kaien and Yagari." I back away from him and jump off the roof. I land softly and start running. I get to the fight with the Hunters and pull out my gun. I pick off one that's about to slice Kaien's head off and blow the smoke off the barrel.

"Thanks."

"I see that Kuran is in on it too. Figures, the vampire would betray us."

"And the ringleader joins them. Go die already. Or do I need to pick you all off one by one before you'll stop taking his orders?" A few low class vampires show up and I sigh. "Really? Stooping low enough to call on the low class dogs of the Senate. How pathetic." I pull out both of my guns and wipe them out in an instant. I blow the barrels and change the ammo in a swift move. "Next?" I aim at the president. "I think you'll do. Kaien, go start getting the Day Class students evacuated. Yagari, there's a group at the south gate." They both nod and leave.

"Follow them." I sigh and pull out all of my weapons, slamming the knives into the ground and creating a barrier.

"No one is going past this point. And as for you…" I look at the president. "You've taken enough of Ichio's blood that you've become a vampire yourself."

"How is that? I don't believe that." I sigh.

"You want proof? Okay." I shoot his arm and it falls off. "The next shot will destroy your heart."

"How?"

"Ichio gave you Rido's blood. I'd recognize that stench anywhere. Go die. Literally." I shoot him in the heart and glance around. "Anyone want to contest my action? Go right ahead. You'll be killed before you would be able to touch the edge of the ground at my arm's length." No one approaches me. "I didn't think so. Get out of here you nimrods."


	30. Notice

**HIATUS/REWRITE NOTICE**

! !

! Rewrite Notice !

Because I have been improving my writing style and I am dissatisfied with the current state of the following stories:

Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom, Dark Blade, Digital Dream, Eagle Spark, Emily and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Raising a Hero'), Lost in Spira (To be retitled 'The Secret Summoner'), Narissa and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Unwilling Hero'), Sword Transcending Time (To be retitled 'Queen Blades'), Tsubasa no Tenshi Angel Wings (To be retitled 'Tenshi no Tsubasa o'), Yuuki's Story

I'm rewriting them from almost scratch. I am also re-playing/reading/watching the series this is based on so as to be more accurate in non-au situations.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! Hiatus Notice !

Because I'm either rewriting the story or it's on my hard drive that is currently out of commission, all of my stories except completed stories and:

Tails of a Copy Cat

Are on hiatus until further notice. I promise that I will have my hard drive fixed as soon as possible so I can get back to work on my older stories.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED WHEN I ADD NEW CONTENT !


End file.
